Aprendiendo a ser Padres
by Shimizublack
Summary: La adolescencia es la etapa donde las hormonas están completamente alborotadas, intentas ir contra tus padres y llevarte por delante absolutamente todo. Sakura Haruno se cansa de vivir una vida cotidiana y monótona y decide acompañar a sus amigas a un bar, pero… conoce a Sasuke Uchiha y terminan por romper el tabú de los adolecentes; un embarazo no deseado. "SasuSaku"
1. ¿Es un error?,o una hermosa luz cegadora

**Aprendiendo a ser Padres**

**I Telón.**

Disclaimer: Naruto es un manga ilustrado por el dios Masashi Kishimoto, te rogamos Kishimoto porque cumplas todas nuestras metas en crear un final digno y emocionante para Naruto (?) Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto excepto algunos que son creación propia.

Titulo: Aprendiendo a ser Padres.

Parejas Principales: Sasusaku (Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno)

Parejas Secundarias: Kibatema (Kiba Inuzuka and Temari No Sabaku); Naruhina (Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuga); Suikarin (Suigetsu Hozuki and Karin Uchiha); Shikaino (Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka); Gaasuko (Gaara No Sabaku and Ritsuko Okita); Itami (Itachi Uchiha and Izumi Kimura); Kakamaki (Kakashi Haruno and Tamaki Tsukamoto); NejiTen (Neji Hyuga and Tenten Jiang); Jimiko (Jian Jiang and Fumiko Saeki)

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( _**. . .**_ ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

**Pensamiento de los personajes**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Summary: La adolescencia es la etapa donde las hormonas están completamente alborotadas, intentas ir contra tus padres y llevarte por delante absolutamente todo. Sakura Haruno se cansa de vivir una vida cotidiana y monótona y decide acompañar a sus amigas a un bar, pero… conoce a Sasuke Uchiha y terminan por romper el tabú de los adolecentes; un embarazo no deseado.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"¿Es un error?, o una hermosa luz cegadora"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

**Prologo. **

**Hace exactamente cinco años atrás estuvimos en las mismas posiciones; tú huiste de tu casa para aliviar el dolor de la pérdida de tu padre y yo me sentía frustrada con mi familia. Desde ese día muchas cosas comenzaron a cambiar, un año después nos volvimos a reunir pero esta vez con un tercer miembro y ahora… ni siquiera esa niña te puede ver completamente por tu estado**—una chica de unos veintitantos años de edad se encontraba sentada delante de una camilla sujetando una mano suavemente, sus ojos se veían hinchados y en su mente aquellas palabras todavía estaban rondando.

La chica levanto la vista observando el rostro de su esposo, su amigo e incluso de la persona que más ha amado en este mundo, sus manos temblaban sujetando la ajena, sintiéndose impotente sin poder hacer algo para ayudarlo.

—Lo siento, Sasuke… sin tan solo, tan solo hubiera estado contigo, como todos los años —dijo cerrando sus ojos evitando que mas lagrimas cayeran, pero era imposible las lagrimas seguían cayendo y sus ojos cada vez se colocaban mas rojos, la mujer trato de limpiar sus lagrimas pero se detuvo al tener una mano detrás de ella.

—Necesitas descansar, Sakura —detrás de ella un hombre ya adulto, de unos treinta y tantos años de edad se encontraba cruzado de brazos, quito levemente un mechón del cabello de la mujer y se agacho para abrazarla por los hombros —. No has dormido en tres días, Nozomi está preocupada.

—Lo siento… ya no soporto más esto —susurro mirando al chico en la camilla y apretar mas la mano del ajeno apretando sus ojos fuertemente — ¿Qué hago?... Nii-san… ¿Qué puedo hacer? —el hombre mordió su labio y abrazo por su espalda a la hermosa mujer, esta se aferro por una mano en las de su hermano y la otra sujetaba con suavidad la mano del pelinegro.

—Ese bastardo siempre te regañaba cuando llorabas, ¿Qué va a pensar ahora que te vea en esa forma? —La chica seco sus lágrimas y le sonrió dulcemente a su hermano mayor, sin soltar la mano de su esposo, su hermano bajo la vista y sonrió un poco —. Sakura, vamos… come un poco por lo menos, no solo me preocupas tu —el hombre la miro con una pequeña sonrisa, y esta asintió soltando levemente la mano de chico.

—Ya regreso, Sasuke —susurro por lo bajo con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza en sus labios.

**Japón – Konoha / Casa de los Haruno || 5 de la tarde. **

Hay un pueblo cerca de Tokyo que es conocido como Konoha. En este hermoso y brillante pueblo en donde las familias adineradas y las no adineradas viven alrededor de todo este lugar, en este lugar existen desde los mejores médicos hasta los mejores administradores de todo Japón, es un lugar donde la mayoría de personas se conocen entre sí y los vecinos son completamente sociable, bueno algunos.

Existen dos escuelas reconocidas,** "**_École Privée de __Konoha_" una escuela privada francesa donde los hijos de los más grandes socios de la ciudad estudian en ese lugar, no existen las becas y la gente con más dinero, mientras que la escuela pública "_Konoha __Public School_" donde no es necesario pagar. Los estudiantes de las dos escuelas suelen evitarse cuando tienen los uniformes pero cuando se los quitan al parecer se unen para hacer las mejores fiestas de la ciudad.

Centrándonos en la historia, en una pequeña casa de un solo piso de color blanca completamente con el techo de un color grisáceo, con una pequeña puerta de madera y tres ventanas bastante hermosa, tenía un pequeño camino hasta la acera y un pequeño jardín con varios arbustos a los alrededores.

**Nada en esta familia cambiara**—fue el pensamiento de una chica sentada en el escritorio de su habitación, mostrándose fastidiada e incluso aburrida de que todos los días fuese exactamente igual —**. Se levantan y discuten, comen y discuten, hace alguna tontería y discuten, entre mas pasa y pasa el tiempo a parte de las deudas discutir entre ellos es pasarse de la raya **—un pequeño suspiro sale de sus labios y guarda todos sus cuadernos en el bolso.

— ¡Sakura! ¡La comida esta lista!

—Enseguida voy —dijo hablando lo más normal del mundo, una hermosa y fina voz salió de los labios de aquella chica, se levanto de la mesa colgando su maleta en la silla y cruzando sus piernas dispuesta a salir por la puerta.

Era una hermosa chica de unos dieciséis años de edad, era de un tamaño promedio no tan grande pero tampoco tan pequeña; con un flequillo un poco largo cubriendo su frente dividido solamente en el medio con algunos cabellos regados, y en la parte de atrás lo tenía largo hasta la espalda. Su color de cabello era un poco extraño de un hermoso color rosa chicle, sus ojos eran grandes y un poco afilados de color verde, mas sin embargo se podrían definir como jade. La chica tenía un cuerpo un poco formado para su edad, sus caderas eran anchas y su cintura un poco delgada, mientras que sus senos eran de un tamaño promedio y su trasero de igual forma, lo que la hacía ver hermosa eran sus gruesas y gomosas piernas.

Vestía un sencillo vestido de color rosa, con unas zapatillas del mismo color y su cabello estaba recogido en una alta coleta.

— ¡Si no te apuras, monstruo! ¡Me comeré toda tu comida! —Escucho una voz masculina, presentía mentalmente que era su hermano, así que salió de su habitación con paso firme y volteo a ver al causante de aquellas palabras con el ceño fruncido —. Oh, ha salido con esa amenaza.

—A diferencia de ti, yo tengo tareas que hacer —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

El chico era bastante alto y se notaba por la forma en la que estaba sentado, cruzado de brazos y con los palillos en la boca, tenía su mirada levantada hacia su hermana dejando que sus plateados ojos la atravesaran, el chico movió sus flequillos ondulados por su frente dejando ver un plateado caer libremente por estos mientras seguía manteniendo aquella mirada y sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, de un cuerpo musculoso y un torso bastante formado. Vestía un jean de color azul oscuro y un suéter negro.

—Sí, sí solo das escusas baratas. Hermanita.

— ¿Pueden callarse los dos?, van a dar el resultado de la lotería —comento un hombre mayor sentándose en una de las sillas.

El hombre era el más alto de la casa, de un cabello corto de color plateado casi llegando a blanco, con unos ojos rasgados de color jade, el hombre de piel canela y mirada fría e intimidante miraba el televisor agarrando un papel fuertemente con su mano, mientras que la persona que servía su comida era una mujer de una estatura promedio con el cabello ondulado y de color rosa de grandes ojos plateados colocaba la comida de cada uno y se sentaba en su puesto.

— ¿Eh?... **Arroz rojo** — susurro y pensó la pelirosa al ver el plato de la comida de su casa, levanto la mirada viendo todos los platos que estaban en la mesa —. ¿Qué estamos celebrando, madre? —pregunto en un susurro a la mujer que había tomado su puesto en la mesa.

—Que nos hemos ganado la lotería —dijo la mujer sonriendo.

**Todavía no han jugado la suerte** —pensó con una gota de sudor mirando de reojo a su padre que estaba pendiente de la televisión, la chica suspiro y abrió sus labios antes de decir cualquier cosa —. _Itadakimasu_ —dijo cerrando sus manos con sus palillos y comenzando a comer.

Por otro lado el hombre de la lotería comenzó a hablar, los tres comenzaron a prestar atención mientras el hombre que sostenía fuertemente su papel comenzó a desesperarse, el presentador iba diciendo los números uno por uno y el hombre que sostenía el papel se iba levantando de la postura de victoria.

— ¡Bien! ¡El premio mayor! ¡Y los números son! —el hombre miro el sobre y levanto su vista hacia el televisor —. 4-5-7-2-7-2-7-9-4-7-1 —deletreaba el hombre.

— ¡Lo he ganado! ¡Tenemos el premio gordo! —grito el hombre saltando de la mesa completamente contento, el papel comenzó a volar por el cielo y cayo delante de los ojos de la pelirosa que sin creerlo leyó de nuevo los números.

—No es así —dijo ella, los tres miembros de la familia la miraron frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Sakura? —exigió su padre.

—Escucha Padre, el número de tu lotería es 4-5-7-2-7-2-7-9-4-7-2 —dijo la pelirosa deletreándolo de nuevo, los miembros se acercaron confirmando lo que estaba diciendo la chica y abrieron sus ojos como plato para luego mirar hacia el televisor.

—Entonces… ¡Has comprado un billete de lotería inservible! ¡Mujer! —le grito a su señora que frunció el ceño y golpeo con sus palmas la mesa.

— ¡Tu eres el inservible! ¡Te pregunte cual iba a ser el número de la suerte y me diste ese! ¡Si hubiera comprado el que yo quería hubiéramos ganado! ¡Bastardo!

La pelirosa se levanto de la mesa haciendo una reverencia y llevando los platos hasta el fregadero, con sus ojos cerrados y su mirada en este sitio mientras lavaba lentamente su plato y el de su hermano que lo coloco encima del de ella.

— ¿Vas a salir? —le pregunto el chico al verla.

—Sí, Tema me dijo que llegara a su casa en la noche, creo que vamos a celebrar en su casa con Gaara y los chicos de nuestro nuevo año en la preparatoria —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Regresas temprano, ¿vale?

—Me quedare en su casa —le dedico una pequeña sonrisa mientras mordía su labio —. No quiero regresar en la noche luego de presenciar eso —dijo viendo a sus padres discutir, la chica lanzo un largo suspiro de sus labios y su hermano desordeno sus cabellos.

—Cuídate, monstruo —le dijo con una sonrisa. La chica golpeo su estomago y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando al chico sin aire y con sus platos en la mano mientras soltaba una harta de maldiciones hacia su pequeña hermanita.

**Casa de los Sabaku No || 8 de la noche. **

La pelirosa se encontraba en la gran habitación de una hermosa rubia de cuatro coletas, mirando a su amiga que se estaba arreglando divertida, mientras charlaban diversas cosas. La rubia realmente era hermosa, era alta y de un cuerpo bastante definido y agraciado, senos grandes y cintura pequeñas, sus caderas estaban bastante bien y su cuerpo era hermoso, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde oscuro, vestía un vestido ajustado a su cuerpo de color rojo y con sus piernas gruesas y elegantes le hacían ver realmente maravillosa, se termino de acomodar las coletas y decidió seguir con el maquillaje en su rostro.

La pelirosa seguía por otra parte perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos, y bajaba la mirada.

— ¿Lo típico de siempre? —pregunto la rubia caminando hacia ella y sentándose delante mientras tomaba las mejillas de la pelirosa que asintió —. Ya es suficiente Saku, tus padres van a acabar tanto con tu hermano y contigo, cuando quieras ver tendrán montones y montones de deudas pendientes. ¿Es que Rikyu no piensa ayudar en la casa?

—No es eso —dijo negando —. Ri-niisan siempre lleva dinero a la casa y se lo da a ahorrar a mama pero resulta que ella…

— ¿Lo uso todo en ropa? —la chica asintió y la rubia la abrazo —. Sabes, deberías hablar con Rikyu y decirle que abra una cuenta de ahorros en el banco y que todo lo vaya depositando ahí, los intereses del banco son bastante buenos entre más dinero ahorres más crece tu cuenta bancaria.

—Ya lo hizo…

— ¿Eh?

—Mama creó una cuenta falsa a su nombre… y ahora deben más de un millón de yenes, todo lo que está ganando va para esa cuenta para borrar absolutamente todo los rastros de mala paga que tiene en esas cuentas y en el banco, ya ninguno le hace prestamos.

La rubia sonrió tristemente escuchando lo que su mejor amiga le estaba diciendo, la abrazo lentamente sujetando su cabeza contra su pecho mientras escuchaba a la chica llorar en silencio, sus ojos se cerraron de la misma forma, la entendía de alguna manera. Ella vivía con sus dos hermanos porque sus padres los abandonaron cuando eran pequeños, Kankuro su hermano mayor se hizo cargo de ella y de Gaara. Ahora mismo Kankuro trabajaba para pagarle una vida honrada a los dos, pero Temari también trabajaba al igual que Gaara, a diferencia de ellos dos Sakura era un poco torpe para algunas cosas y realmente era buena solo para los deportes y las tareas asignadas, era la chica perfecta pero por algunas cosas podría salir con torpezas.

Recordaba la última vez que tumbo completamente un estante en el supermercado, despidiéndola enseguida; pero a pesar de eso esa chica tenía un aura que enamoraba a todos, el jefe la despidió pero igual le dio algo de dinero por las horas trabajadas.

— ¡Ya se! —dijo levantándose y golpeando la palma de sus manos —. Kankuro se tiene que quedar en la universidad por algunos trabajos y Gaara llegara tarde por el trabajo de la tarde que es hasta las 10 de la noche, ¿te gustaría ir a beber algo conmigo a una disco?, pensaba ir sola pero ahora que recuerdo estamos las dos completamente solas.

—Tema, somos menores de edad.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo guiñándole un ojo divertida, la chica trago seco y bajo la mirada era cierto, era mentira lo de la fiesta pero era cierto que su amiga quería irse de fiesta ella sola como solía hacer, no quería regresar a su casa, no esa noche.

—Está bien —dijo decidida, pero luego bajo la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior —. Pero Tema… no tengo nada de ropa.

—Eso es lo de menos querida, Temari-sama tiene un montón de ropa para usted —dijo con pose heroica haciendo reír a la pelirosa que comenzó a soltar una carcajada seguida de otras —**. Por fin has reído el día de hoy, Sakura-chan **—pensó Temari con una sonrisa —. Llamare a Shika y a los chicos, luego de sus trabajos que lleguen a la disco —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tomando su teléfono.

—Gracias, Tema —le dedico una gran sonrisa y la mujer se la devolvió guiñándole un ojo.

**Discoteca "Lucky" || 11 de la noche. **

—Tema… ¿estás segura de que me veo bien? —pregunto tartamudeando luego de entrar detrás de su mejor amiga que saludo divertida a los vigilantes.

—Por supuesto, te ves hermosa —dice guiñándole un ojo.

Sakura vestía un pantalón ajustado de color azul oscuro en sus piernas, dejando mostrar lo gruesa y bien formadas que estaban, con unas botas altas hasta sus rodillas de color negro con un ligero y pequeño tacón haciéndola ver un poco más alta. En su pierna derecha traía un conjunto de cadenas de plata rodeando la pierna de forma gruesa dándole un aura de elegancia, tenía una blusa sin mangas de color morada con varias esponjas en la parte de los lados y la parte de debajo de un color blanco, su cabello estaba suelto y un poco maquillada.

—Conoces a mucha gente de por aquí… —susurro mirando que los barman estaban saludando con una mano a la rubia.

—Trabajo aquí —contesto con simpleza y una sonrisa en sus labios, la pelirosa abrió los ojos como plato y comenzó a reír divertida —. Vamos a la mejor mesa y pidamos unas bebidas, ira por parte de la casa, después de todo trabajo aquí

— ¡Sí! —dijo Sakura emocionada.

Llevaban al menos media hora en que comenzaron a intercambiar palabras y a divertirse, los chicos dijeron que llegarían mas tardar luego de las 12 por estar ocupados, mientras ellas se divertían observando a todos los chicos del lugar.

—Sakura, si viene alguien a sacarte a bailar ¿irías? —pregunto Temari levantando una ceja, la pelirosa reacciono con aquello y miro a su amiga.

—Bueno yo… —trago seco —, tal vez —dijo sonriendo levemente.

—Bueno, hay un grupo de dos chicos que vienen —dijo mirando de lejos a dos hombres realmente apuestos.

—No creo que se dirijan hacia acá —susurro Sakura mirando de reojo a los dos.

—Bueno, esperemos —dijo Temari con una sonrisa en el rostro y las manos en la mesa.

Lejos de donde estaban las dos iban caminando dos chicos de aspecto elegante y exuberante.

Uno de ellos era un chico alto de cabellos color castaño realmente largo amarrados en una alta coleta dejando caer su cabello en la parte de atrás un poco desordenado, sus cabellos sin embargo adelante estaban desplegados en su rostro rebeldemente dejando ver una mirada arrogante y reluciente, sus ojos eran grandes de un hermoso color perla pero lo que llamaba la atención era la oscuridad y pasión en estos, sus labios delgados y finos y su nariz fileña, de color blanco y porte elegante, vestía un pantalón de color negro ajustado a sus piernas con un cinturón de color oscuro y una camisa manga larga de color blanca con los botones primeros abiertos que llegaban hasta el principio de sus abdominales y miraba con aburrimiento hacia adelante.

Por otro lado era como un ángel caído del cielo, sus cabello eran realmente largos pero sus rebeldes flequillos hacían que la vista de todas las mujeres se dirigieran hacia él, sus ojos eran grandes de color azul oscuro dejando verlos rasgados y apasionados, sus labios delgados y finos con una sonrisa zorruna que volvía loca a cualquiera, el chico tenía un par de marcas en su rostro realmente extrañas pero que no le quitaba la belleza, con un collar de cadena y un suéter manga larga con los botones abiertos dejando ver un poco sus pectorales y un pantalón de color kaki.

—Esto es malo, _Dattebayo_ —dijo el rubio levantando sus manos hasta colocarla en su nuca mirando a todas las mesas —. No hay ninguna que me guste.

—Después de todo no es una discoteca famosa, solo queríamos ir a beber algo y términos aquí —dijo Neji rascando su cuello para luego bajar un poco la mano cruzando miradas con unos grandes ojos jade —. Oye Naruto, ¿Qué te parece esas dos? —pregunto Neji señalando con la mirada a la rubia y la pelirosa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pelirosa?, dudo que Sasuke quiera meterse con una tinturada de rosa —dijo por lo bajo dejando salir un bostezo de sus labios —. Después de todo por el es que estamos aquí, a mi no me importaría revolcarme con la rubia contigo, pero Sasuke tiene gustos selectos amigo —dijo con sus manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Y porque ya le estas dando la pelirosa?

—Porque me gusto la rubia, _Dattebayo _—dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo castaño que negó soltando un suspiro.

—Agradece que solo vengamos los tres y Kiba tuviera una cena con su futura prometida y su familia, si no se hubiera complicado la cosa, mejor terminemos con esto y acostémonos con alguna de las dos, a decir verdad se ven bastante pasables para estar en un simple lugar como este —dijo colocando las manos en sus bolsillos caminando con mas elegancia.

Las chicas estaban disfrutando e intercambiando unas que otras palabras, cuando una mano toco su mesa haciéndolas levantar el rostro.

—Pero que es esto —dijo con cierta sorpresa Naruto, mientras se acercaba a Temari con una sonrisa de lado —, eres todo una belleza más de cerca, primor… ¿están solas? —pregunto levantando una ceja.

—Algo —contesto la rubia con un tono de igual potencia que el rubio, haciéndolo temblar de placer por aquellas palabras —, ¿desean algo?

—Saben, vinimos completamente solos y hemos decidido buscar algunas hermosas damas que nos puedan acompañar —dijo este levantando su rostro un poco para mirar con más detalle a la rubia —. Definitivamente hemos chocado con el nombre del bar al encontrarlas a ustedes.

—No exageres rubio —le contesto Temari con una sonrisa de lado —. Las que hemos tenido suerte hemos sido nosotras, ¿cierto? —pregunto guiñándole un ojo a su amiga que salto un poco por la sorpresa y asintió.

— ¿Les gustaría venir a nuestra mesa?, estamos en el VIP central del bar y estamos bastante acongojados y solos —dijo Naruto haciéndose el herido mientras le estiraba la mano a la rubia que la tomaba complacida, Sakura por su parte estaba mirando a su mejor amiga que hablaba con el rubio.

— ¿Vienes también, pelirosa? —la chica giro a ver al castaño que estiraba su mano, esta se sonrojo completamente y bajo la cabeza agradeciendo el gesto tomando débilmente su mano con la ajena. El roce fue solamente simple pero el corazón de la pelirosa estaba latiendo rápidamente, usualmente los únicos roces que tenia era con Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji y Lee, sus amigos pero eso era completamente diferente, en un nivel fuera de esa zona —. Eres bastante hermosa —dijo Neji asombrado luego de repararla cuando se levanto, notando su ajustado trasero y sus caderas pequeñas, aunque sus senos no fueran tan proporcionados como los de la rubia realmente se veían perfectos.

—Gracias, tu eres… muy guapo —contesto con ternura, haciendo levantar una ceja al castaño y sonreír de lado.

—Gracias, princesa —le contesto besando el dorso de su mano caminando detrás del rubio.

Los cuatro llegaron al VIP reparando absolutamente todo, Temari era poco que subiera a los primordiales VIP después de todo trabajaba era en la parte de abajo, así que subiendo las escaleras logro observar con cautela y asombrada por todo, pero en cambio Sakura estaba emocionada después de todo era la primera vez que entraba en un lugar así.

El lugar era enorme, para una sala para pocas personas, luego de subir las escaleras se encontraba un pasillo con una gran ventana donde daba al escenario y un gran televisor en la parte de arriba, el techo era polarizado y tenía algunas ventanas de color azul con flores en estas, una mesa con bebidas y hielo por todas partes con tres sillas mientras que más adelante se encontraba un conjunto de tres muebles con hielo en cada parte, eran mesas de madera y copas.

—Temari… ¿Por qué aceptamos venir?, los chicos podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

—No te preocupes todavía hay tiempo, aparte es mejor disfrutar de la noche en compañía que solas, no hemos decidido que es noche de chicas, ¿cierto? —la pelirosa parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar la lógica de su amiga y suspiro adentrándose completamente al lugar siendo agarrada de la mano de Neji que estaba delante de ella.

Al llegar completamente a el sitio donde ellos estaban sentados, se encontraba un chico de cabellos oscuros cruzado de piernas y mirando sin gana el escenario. El chico era alto de una piel bronceada casi morena, sus ojos eran alargados y bastante centrados como los de un gato de un hermoso color negro completamente carbón, su cabello era del mismo tono con algunos rebeldes brillos azules en estos, peinado completamente rebelde en la parte de atrás, y flecos en la de adelante, estaba con la camisa un poco suelta de color negro y un pantalón ajustado del mismo color. El chico tenía una pierna en el mueble y una mirada hacia la nada.

—Tardaron —se quejo.

—Bueno, para encontrar bellezas hay que buscar un buen rato, después de todo ellas nos deleitaron con su hermosura —dijo poeta Naruto mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de la rubia caminando con ella hasta el sofá y sentándose junto a esta, Sakura iba a hacer lo mismo alado de su amiga pero Neji la movió con delicadeza alado de Sasuke que la miro de reojo con una ceja levantada.

— **¿Rosa?** —pensó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño mientras giro a ver al rubio que se levanto de hombros y Neji que lo ignoro tomando una cerveza.

—Y ¿qué hacen bellezas como ustedes en este lugar? —Pregunto Naruto sin nada más, al momento de ofrecerle una cerveza tanto a Sakura como a Temari que una la tomo indecisa y la otra gustosa.

—Estamos… ¿celebrando? —contesto Temari formulando otra pregunta para mirar a su amiga que sonrió a lo que había dicho, después de todo no era mentira.

— ¿Una celebración?, maravilloso —dijo Naruto golpeando sus manos en un aplauso y sonriendo de lado —. Realmente eres emocionante rubia, por cierto. ¿Cuántos años tienen?

—Dieci…

— ¿Es de educación preguntarle la edad a una mujer? —interrumpió la rubia a la pelirosa que iba a ser completamente honesta, ella bajo la mirada apenada y jugando con la cerveza que tenía en la mano, por otra parte, el pelinegro seguía perdido en los pensamientos para descifrar porque ese color rosa no le gustaba.

—Esa respuesta me hace adivinar que ustedes dos están en preparatoria —dijo con diversión Neji, en su tono de voz.

**Atrapadas** —pensó Sakura levantando su rostro para observarlos, Temari soltó una pequeña risa y la pelirosa planto una temerosa en sus labios.

—No se preocupen, nosotros rondamos la misma edad de preparatoria, pero no le digan a los camareros —dijo Neji cerrando uno de sus ojos en un guiño, la chica sonrió y la pelirosa suspiro.

—Sabaku no Temari, y tengo diecisiete años —contesto la rubia con una sonrisa de lado.

—Namikaze Naruto, y tengo tu misma edad, Temari-chan —contesto con una sonrisa picara en los labios pasando su mano por la espalda de esta —, ciertamente es el destino.

—Una vez dijiste que no creías en el destino, Naruto —se burlo el castaño —. Neji Hyuga y tengo dieciocho años.

—Uchiha Sasuke, dieciocho años —contesto indiferente el pelinegro bajando la mirada hacia la pelirosa que comenzó a juntar sus dedos por no saber que decir en esos momentos.

—Haruno Sakura… dieciséis… —trago seco y los otros tres simplemente la observaron, mientras regresaban la vista a la rubia que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios —. ¿De qué escuela son?, chicos.

—_École Privée de__ Konoha_ —contesto Naruto con una sonrisa, Temari aplaudió por aquello y comenzó a reír.

—Vaya que casualidad, nosotras somos de _Konoha __Public School_ —dijo con una sonrisa de lado —. Es como si las historias del pueblo nos rodearan —dijo divertida, soltando una risa al igual que los otros dos, mientras que la pelirosa sonreía levemente y el chico a su lado se quedaba observando a esta con interés.

Y era cierto, esas escuelas podrían ser muy rivales o los rivales eran los estudiantes; pero siempre terminaban juntándose en las noches y formando ciertamente rebelones que hacían que los adultos pensaran seriamente en sus comportamientos, era una historia que era contada desde que eran pequeños, los primeros hombres que hicieron que esas dos escuelas sin uniforme comenzaran a rondar por la noche y divertirse, "_Fuera de la escuela somos amigos dentro ni se te ocurra mirarme_"

—Pelirosa, si no terminas eso rápido se calentara y sabrá feo —dijo Sasuke señalando su botella, la chica se alarmo un poco y la coloco en sus labios bebiendo un poco de esta, la chica giro a ver al pelinegro con una leve sonrisa para luego hacer una corta reverencia.

—Gracias… llame Sakura, por favor —dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, el chico la observo durante unos momentos y asintió colocando la botella en sus labios.

Duraron hablando unas dos y hasta tres horas, intercambiando conversaciones y soltando de vez en cuando maldiciones contra cualquier cosa, Sakura llevaba alrededor de cinco cervezas y algunos tragos que le iban sirviendo a decir verdad se sentía bastante mal.

Cuando un teléfono comenzó a sonar:

_Watch me as I dance under the spotlight-  
Listen to the people screaming out more and more,  
'Coz I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,  
Yeah, I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,  
So captivating when I get it on the floor.  
Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,  
I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,  
The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner.  
Best when under pressure one second's left I show up._

— _¿Eh?_ —Temari se levanto un poco disculpándose con todos y entrando al baño de las mujeres, le hizo señas a Sakura que la acompañara y un poco mareada la pelirosa la acompaño entrando a su lado, mientras esta se dirigía exactamente al sanitario a vomitar —. _¡¿Gaara?! ¡¿Qué?! Entiendo_ —comento colocando su mano en la mejilla —_lamento que te hayamos molestando si tenias entrevista mañana, ¿los chicos tampoco? Bueno supongo que al final términos siendo noche de chicas_ —la rubia sonrió un poco —_. Sí, estamos bien regresaremos pronto_ —saludo a su hermano y colgó.

— ¿Era Gaa-chan? —pregunto saliendo Sakura con una mano en su frente y estando un poco mareada se sujeto a la puerta mientras otra vez se daba la vuelta para vomitar.

—Sí, dice que no recordaba su entrevista de trabajo en la empresa esa de la cual te hable, me dice que es imposible venir a esta hora y los demás chicos…

—Comprendo, ya tenían planes —esta asintió lentamente —. Tema… ¿ya nos vamos?, tengo dolor de cabeza y la boca me apesta —Temari saco una caja de chicles y se la lanzo mientras sonreía levemente.

—Otro rato más, Naruto y Neji son divertidos. Aunque pensándolo bien ese chico que no habla mucho que esta a tu lado no está nada mal —dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

—Oh cállate, no es mi tipo —dijo sujetando la boca de su estomago mientras trataba de no caerse.

—Sakura, no tomes más, ¿de acuerdo? —la chica asintió y comenzó a salir con su amiga luego de masticar y botar aquel chicle de su boca.

Mientras esto sucedía, con nuestros chicos había otra conversación.

—Te lo dije amigo, Temari está en la palma de mi mano.

—Naruto, estamos en la misma zona; cualquiera que dé un paso en falso caerá del precipicio —dijo Neji con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras el rubio fruncía el ceño —. Por cierto, no has dicho casi nada Sasuke, ¿es que no te gusta esa chica? La verdad que está bastante buena.

—Y ahora que esta borracha te aprovecharas fácilmente de ella.

—Es que ni borracha, Sasuke se lleva a la cama a todas las que le guste —el castaño soltó una carcajada al igual que el rubio.

— ¿Amigo?

—Hn, no me gusta el rosa… mucho menos me gustan las tinturadas, no sé porque la escogiste Naruto —contesto cortante el pelinegro mirando hacia adelante. El rubio soltó un suspiro y el castaño coloco su mano en su mejilla.

— ¿Quieres que la eche? —pregunto Naruto levantándose lentamente del sofá —. Si lo hago seguramente Temari también desaparecerá y con ello adiós a mi noche de pasión doble —dijo aterrado, mientras Neji lo miraba con una gota de sudor.

—Chicos, lamentamos la tardanza —dijo Temari entrando con una sonrisa, Naruto se iba a levantar pero Sasuke se adelanto a estos dos y miro a la pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

—Vamos a bailar, Sakura —contesto tomando su mano mientras comenzaba a bajar la escalera con ella, Temari los miro alejarse y simplemente suspiro para ir en busca de su amiga pero sus brazos fueron detenidos.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke la cuidara —le contesto Naruto con una sonrisa de lado, esta confió en ellos y se sentó para seguir hablando.

**Me arrepentiré de esto, Sakura por favor no hagas ninguna tontería **—pensó Temari cerrando sus ojos.

Por otra parte, fuera de la discoteca.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?, Sasuke —pregunto algo mareada por los rápidos movimientos.

— ¿Estas ebria no? —la chica levanto una ceja —. No preguntes entonces, sube —ordeno, la chica hizo caso a aquello y a tropezones se subió en el auto desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

**¿Qué estoy haciendo? Y… ¿Para donde me lleva Sasuke?, ¿será que sabe que estoy mal y me llevara a mi casa?, eso espero…** —pensó cerrando sus ojos y colocando una mano en su cabeza.

**Y eso, espere. **

**Pero lo que sucedió, fue otra cosa… una de la que me arrepentiré toda mi vida. **

La pelirosa se levanto lentamente de una cama, el dolor de su cabeza era realmente pulsante y su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, diviso todo el lugar y se sentó dejando que su cabello cayera por su espalda desnuda.

—Tengo frío —susurro lentamente dirigiendo una mano a su cabeza, y abrió los ojos como plato al notar que estaba completamente desnuda, se levanto rápidamente de la cama notando su piel tersa y suave al aire libre, mientras cubría con la sabana su cuerpo y luego comenzaba a mirar a todas partes —. Que… que he hecho —susurro aterrada lanzándose al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar y la chica se levanto lentamente caminando hasta donde estaba su bolso, encontrando un papel con una letra y unos billetes en este lugar, tomo el teléfono con sus manos y lentamente lo contesto.

— _¡Sakura! ¡Qué bueno que contestas! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_ —la voz alterada de Temari al otro lado del teléfono estaba realmente preocupada —. _¡Ayer te busque en toda la discoteca cuando me escape de las garras del rubio y el castaño! ¡Pero no estabas! ¡Te he buscado como loca! ¡Y te he llamado como loca! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Sakura?_

—_Te…Temari… yo… yo… no sé donde estoy _—contesto sentándose en el suelo, dejando que las lagrimas salieran libremente de sus ojos, la rubia del otro lado se desespero drásticamente y se escuchaban cosas que caían al suelo.

—_Busca una localización, lo que sea…_

—_El nombre está en francés… es…_ "_Sable du désert __hôtel __étoiles_" —del otro lado un silencio sepulcral se marco, Temari comenzó a buscar la dirección por la computadora que estaba delante de ella, mientras Sakura permanecía en el suelo arrodillada —. _Temari… _

— _¡Dame 30 minutos!, está un poco lejos de mi casa pero iré enseguida. Por favor no te muevas de donde estas_ —la chica asintió con un pequeño sonido saliendo de sus labios, mientras la rubia colgaba.

La pelirosa soltó el celular que cayó en la alfombra de la habitación, mientras ella se aferraba a sus piernas y sujetaba su estomago por lo bajo, mientras trataba de detener las lagrimas que seguían cayendo de su rostro, estaba realmente asustada y sobre todo dolida.

_El amor se hace con la persona a la que uno ama_, ella tenía ese pensamiento. Pero todo había sido roto por ese hijo de puta, que se aprovecho de ella aquella noche, no recordaba siquiera como habían llegado a ese lugar, solamente dirigía sus manos a sus labios, la nublosa mente seguía regresando.

Sus besos, sus caricias, ella estaba sintiendo como si estuviera él encima, su aliento cerca de su piel, la forma en la cual se desenvolvieron esa noche; y retumbaban en sus oídos sus gemidos y sobre todo los suspiros de placer de ese hombre. _Uchiha Sasuke_… nunca lo olvidaría, no olvidaría al desgraciado que le quito su virginidad, pero no lo culpaba de todo a ese hombre, en el fondo sabía que era su culpa; acepto lo que él le propuso.

—Vamos a tener sexo, Sakura… te hará olvidar todos tus problemas—aquellas palabras vinieron a su mente, recordando como el chico sonreía y le decía aquello con cinismo, ¿problemas?; solamente le coloco más problemas de por medio, pero ella acepto lo sabía.

_El hombre propone y la mujer dispone_, cerró sus ojos y tapo su rostro entre sus manos sollozando, sintiendo como manchaba sus manos y las sabanas de las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, la puerta de la entrada se abrió de inmediato y lo último que vio fue el cuerpo de su amiga encima de ella.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Sakura! ¡¿Estás bien?! —la mujer rápidamente giro a ver al señor que la ayudo a abrir la puerta con las llaves de repuesto y le agradeció muchas veces —. Gracias, muchas gracias señor.

—Con permiso señoritas, la habitación fue pagada hasta el medio día; así que con su permiso —el hombre hizo una reverencia y cubrió su mirada para no observar a la pelirosa envuelta en sabanas.

—Sakura…

—Temari… Temari… yo… yo… —la chica se aferro a su amiga y esta la abrazo dulcemente colocando su mano en la cabeza de ella peinando su cabello y sobando su cabeza dándole tranquilidad, sentía el cuerpo de la pelirosa vibrar de temor, estaba temblando como una hoja y sus lagrimas seguían cayendo.

—Shhhh, no digas nada bonita. ¿Tomemos un baño?, te he traído algo de ropa —le dedico una dulce sonrisa, la chica lentamente se levanto con su amiga en sus brazos, mientras caminaban hasta el baño y la rubia comenzó a encender la tina, mientras colocaba algunos aromas para que hicieran un poco de eco en la habitación.

—Temari… por favor… no digas nada —la rubia se detuvo y giro a ver a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, Sakura la conocía, sabía perfectamente que iba a formar un alboroto en donde fuera para buscar a ese chico, pero no lo quería de esa forma.

—Sakura… yo no me voy a quedar de manos cruzadas.

— ¡No fue así! ¡El me propuso tener sexo y yo acepte! —grito sujetando la sabana y bajando la cabeza —. Fue mi culpa también… por favor, no quiero que nadie se entere… por favor —Temari mordió su labio y bajo la mirada observando la tina alejada, mientras lanzaba un suspiro de sus labios y giro a ver a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien, lo hare solo por ti —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa —. Pero recuerda esto Sakura, yo no soy tu amiga —la pelirosa se asombro por esas palabras y la sintió en sus brazos —, tu eres como mi hermana y te amo demasiado; por favor si necesitas ayuda siempre estaré contigo, no dudes en decir las cosas cuando estás en problemas, nada de secretos… ¿vale?

—Vale… lamento dañar tu noche —la chica le sonrió levemente.

—No te preocupes por eso, igual esos dos no me gustaron demasiado —le dedico una sonrisa y comenzó a quitar lentamente la sabana del cuerpo de la chica y la ayudo a entrar en la tina mientras mojaba su cabello y comenzaba a lavarlo, remangando sus mangas y riendo divertida —. Me gustan los castaños, pero salvajes y desaliñados no quietos y fríos, aunque el rubio no estaba nada mal, pero los castaños…

—Te encienden —completo la pelirosa riendo un poco.

— ¡Exacto!, nos estamos entendiendo —dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

—Por cierto… ¿Cómo supiste en que habitación estaba? —pregunto levantando el rostro un poco logrando ver los ojos verdes de su amiga que cerró sus ojos guiñándolos.

—Pregunte por la habitación en la que el "_joven Uchiha_" se estaba quedando, al ver que conocía el nombre de uno de los huéspedes me informaron que había salido desde temprano, le pedí a alguno que me abriera la habitación porque había un objeto que el joven Uchiha había olvidado —Sakura la miro sin entender y Temari sonriendo decidió seguir —, obviamente lo del objeto era mentira, por eso la persona que nos abrió se asombro al verte llorando sentada en el suelo; pero no te preocupes este es un hotel de cinco estrellas, protege la identidad de todos, no dirán nada.

—Comprendo —dijo bajando la mirada jugando con el agua levemente, mientras levantaba sus manos y limpiaba su rostro con estas.

—Luego de aquí, llegaremos a comer en algún puesto, algo de Takoyaki que se me antojaron un poco cuando venía en el taxi —dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

—Vale, vale algo de Takoyaki, yo invito —le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Y eso porque? —pregunto levantando una ceja.

—El joven Uchiha me dejo algo de dinero para el trasporte —Temari levanto una ceja y suspiro escuchando a su amiga.

—Vamos a cambiarte, Sakura-chan~

**3 meses después. **

**Konoha****Public School**** || 10 de la mañana. **

Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, se encontraba una rubia y una pelirosa llevando algunos libros.

Sakura tenía su cabello recogido en una alta coleta dejando que flecos cayeran en su rostro, con una falda larga hasta las rodillas de color café, con una blusa sin mangas de color blanca y una chaqueta encima con un lazo de color rojo, sus medias eran hasta debajo de las rodillas, llevando las típicas pantuflas japonesas dentro de la escuela, sus Uwabaki.

Mientras que Temari, vestía con el mismo uniforme un poco más corto, diez dedos debajo de sus nalgas, sin el chaleco de color amarillo y con el lazo un poco desarreglado. Llevaba las medias hasta sus rodillas y sus Uwabaki, las dos cargaban libros pesados y caminaban directamente hasta el salón de clases.

— ¿Estas preocupada por eso? —la pelirosa asintió —. Y ya llamaste a Tsunade-sama, para ver si nos da una cita hoy mismo.

—No he hablado con ella en meses, llame a Shizune-san y me ubico una cita, tengo algunos ahorros así que pienso pagar por eso —Temari mordió su labio y sonrió.

—Voy contigo.

— ¿A dónde creen que van las señoritas? —las dos saltaron del susto y giraron a voltear a dos chicos que estaban cruzados de brazos detrás de ellas con algunos papeles en las manos, las dos soltaron un suspiro de tranquilidad cuando vieron a el hermano mellizo de Temari y a uno de sus amigos.

— ¡Gaa-chan! ¡Shika! —dijo Sakura asombrada, y los otros dos levantaron una ceja por aquella reacción.

Gaara, era un chico alto de cabellos rojizos completamente alborotados. Marcaba diferencia a la mayoría de los chicos porque no tenía cejas, mas sin embargo esto no quitaba para nada la belleza que su rostro presentaba, de ojos aguamarinas bañados en unas ojeras completamente gruesas que lo hacían ver realmente hermoso. Con un tatuaje en su frente con el símbolo kanji del amor, siendo cubierto levemente por los flecos de su cabello, de piel pálida y grueso con marcas de sus pectorales. Vestía el uniforme de la escuela con un pantalón largo de color café, con una camisa manga corta de color blanca, y un chaleco encima de color amarillo, a diferencia de las chicas ellos tenían corbata pero Gaara no cargaba con esta, y su chaleco estaba abierto.

Por otra parte, Shikamaru era un chico alto de cabello negro peinado en forma de una piña hacia arriba, con una mirada aburrida y afilada. De ojos rasgados de color negro y cejas delgadas con un poco de población a los lados sin exagerar, su cuerpo era realmente musculoso mas sin embargo tenía un porte de vago, con los ojos medio cerrados y su boca curvada un poco hacia un lado. Vestía el mismo uniforme que Gaara con la diferencia de que cargaba su corbata de color rojo y sin chaleco de color amarillo completamente desencajado y rebelde, a diferencia de Gaara el usaba dos pequeños aretes en las orejas de color azul, pequeños que le hacían ver algo elegante.

—Oh, pero si es el perezoso y mi hermano —dijo sin mucho ánimo Temari dándose la vuelta.

—Venimos a ayudarlas porque las vimos con todos esos libros, y así es como nos saludas, Temari —le dijo frunciendo el ceño Gaara, Sakura soltó una pequeña sonrisa divertida y Shikamaru negó aburrido.

—A ver Gaara, tu ayuda a la neurótica con sus libros yo llevo las hojas —dijo estirando sus manos para que el chico le pasara los papeles, este le hizo caso y Shikamaru comenzó a caminar junto a Sakura mientras Gaara se debatía entre cuántos libros llevar de Sakura y Temari —. Sakura…

— ¿Dime, Shika? —pregunto al ser mencionada girando a ver al pelinegro.

—Hace más de dos meses que estas con ese rostro tan decaído, no he dicho nada porque no quiero preocupar a los chicos, pero… ¿en tu casa tus padres todavía están velando por ti? —la chica levanto el rostro asombrada por la pregunta y lo bajo de nuevo asintiendo.

—No te preocupes.

—No es usual que yo haga estas preguntas y lo sabes, mas sin embargo, la única igualdad que tenemos todos bajo este círculo de amigos en el que estamos es la falta paternal, la cual nos damos todos en el grupo; mas sin embargo, si tú te encuentras herida por la falta de tu familia estamos nosotros. No ocultes nada, que así nos lastimas mas, Temari y tú están ocultando un montón de cosas, se que son chicas y tienen que guardarse los secretos para ustedes, las entiendo. Pero de todos nosotros ustedes dos son las únicas chicas, pero también tienes amigos; si hay que golpear a alguien se golpea y listo no nos importa lo que se venga encima. Después de todo, estamos juntos en lo que se avecine, ¿recuerdas la promesa de hace años?; todavía no se ha roto.

Sakura sonrió, y bajo la mirada para luego levantarla y mostrarle sus dientes, ella lo sabía. No eran amigos de la infancia por absolutamente nada o lo común de todas las personas, ellos sabían perfectamente el problema familiar de todos, los padres que abandonaron a los hermanos Sabaku No, la madre alcohólica de Shikamaru, los padres de Lee que carecen de vida, los padres de Chouji que no están nunca en su casa, los padres de Shino que murieron en un accidente y ella, sus padres que están mas interesados en el dinero que en la vida propia de sus hijos.

Comprendía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de ellos cuando ellas le ocultaban cosas, lo sentía, era como si ellos vivieran para protegerse las espaldas, desde que él se fue del país, todo había cambiado para todos ellos. El hermano mayor de todos; y la luz de Sakura.

—No sueles hablar demasiado, Shika. No te preocupes, cuando este lista se los contare —el chico la miro durante un rato y sonrió de la misma forma.

— ¡¿De qué hablan?! —pregunto Temari montándose en el cuello de Shikamaru haciendo que este se tambaleara un poco, Sakura se apresuro para agarrar los papeles pero Gaara simplemente se coloco al frente y en el suelo terminaron Temari y Shikamaru rodeados de papeles por todas partes, Sakura los miro con una gran gota de sudor, y Gaara con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— ¡Temari! —grito Shikamaru sintiéndola en su espalda, mientras esta se sobaba su nariz que se había golpeado quitándose los papeles de encima.

—Lo shiento… —hablo tapando su boca y su nariz, sin entenderle claramente lo que estaba diciendo, Sakura y Gaara comenzaron a reír, y el pelirrojo se llevo a la pelirosa dejando a los dos atrás —. ¡Oigan! ¡Vengan a ayudar!

— ¡Lo siento hermanita! ¡Tenemos las manos ocupadas! —dijo con falso pesar llevándose rápidamente a Sakura al salón de clases.

— ¡Gaara! —el grito se escucho en todo el colegio, los profesores levantaron la mirada y negaron divertidos escuchando el ruido de aquellos chicos.

**Hospital principal de Konoha**** || 4 de la tarde.**

Las dos chicas entraron tranquilamente al hospital, saludaron a algunas personas que conocían y se fueron directamente a la recepción de las consultas particulares.

Sentada en un gran pupitre, se encontraba una hermosa mujer. De cortos cabellos de color negro hasta sus hombros, con unos flecos rebeldes que cubrían su frente, su piel era pálida y bastante blanquecina, tenía un pequeño cerdito en sus piernas de color rosado con un collar y un suéter pequeño de color rojo, mientras sus ojos negros pasaban a ver algunos papeles, la mujer vestía con un largo kimono mas debajo de sus rodillas de color negro, con una blusa de color gris debajo de este y un obi de color blanco, los tacones de la mujer resonaban en el suelo, mientras estaba bastante concentrada.

—Shizune-san —llamo Sakura bajito, la mujer levanto la mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a esas dos hermosas chicas delante de sus ojos.

—Sakura-chan, Temari-chan —dijo levantándose y abrazando a las dos, el cerdito de nombre Tonton, salto a la mesa y se coloco a oler a las dos, Sakura lo saludo haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, mientras Temari le hacía cosquillas en la panza —. ¿Cómo están chicas?, tiempo sin verlas; ya dejaron de meterse en tantos líos —la dos rieron un poco y asintieron.

—Shizune-san, he llamado para solicitar una revisión particular con Tsunade-sama —dijo por lo bajo Sakura bastante nerviosa, la mujer levanto la mirada y asintió mientras buscaba en la computadora.

—Cierto, aquí esta. ¿Esperan un momento hasta que salgan las dos pacientes que están dentro para que las dos puedan pasar? —las dos chicas asintieron y se ubicaron en las sillas.

—Tema, estoy nerviosa —dijo por lo bajo Sakura, Temari la miro con una sonrisa y la abrazo por sus hombros.

Los minutos seguían pasando y Sakura agarraba más fuerte la falda de su escuela por estar completamente nerviosa, Temari estaba medio dormida en la cabeza de la pelirosa por tenerla abrazada, y esta estaba mirando hacia un punto en la nada, escuchando el teclado de Shizune que resonaba cada segundo.

La puerta de la sala se abrió, las dos levantaron la mirada al notar a una mujer bastante madura y realmente hermosa saliendo de aquel lugar, su cabello resaltaba con la belleza de la tarde, era como un atardecer realmente hermoso delante de la playa, era largo de un extraño color entre rojizo y rosado, era largo y caía rebeldemente por su espalda largo y con algunos flecos largos en su rostro, sus ojos eran rasgados y de un hermoso color rojizo en estos, los tenia pintados dejando resplandecer mas su color, vestía un largo kimono de color morado, con un obi de color rojo, con mangas largas, y unos grandes tacones, la mujer realmente era hermosa; las dos la observaban con cautela y sorpresa, tenía una cartera colgando en su mano derecha y caminaba con elegancia y refinamiento.

—Muchas gracias por los concejos, Doctora —comento la mujer, su voz fue realmente elegante y refinada, a diferencia de la madre de la pelirosa, que la deja realmente asombrada, la mujer con delicadeza camino hasta la mesa de Shizune y le recogió una tarjeta de identidad y giro a ver hacia la puerta —. Vamos Karin.

—Si madre —se escucho una voz dentro del lugar.

Por otro lado, una chica de quizás menos edad que ellas pero que se acerca drásticamente a su edad sale de la oficina, su rostro al verse detenidamente le hacía ver realmente hermosa, de grandes ojos color rojo y cabello del mismo color completamente desordenado y regado por todo su rostro, cayendo incluso más debajo de su cintura, con flecos levantados como si fuese peinado de esa forma, su rostro es de un hermoso y pálido color caramelo, mientras sus labios están pintados levemente, vestía un short de color negro corto, con una blusa manga larga de color morada, su cuerpo se notaba realmente formado, y un poco grueso, pero eso no le quitaba belleza a sus piernas gruesas y su trasero bastante formado, con unas largas botas más arriba de las rodillas. Con unas finas y delicadas gafas de color negro.

—Wow, esas mujeres sí que marcan territorio —dijo Temari al aire al verlas caminar a las dos con elegancia y refinamiento.

—Tienes toda la razón, que cabello más lindo el de la mujer —susurro Sakura con una mano en su mejilla.

—Sakura-chan, ya puedes pasar —dijo Shizune con una pequeña sonrisa, la pelirosa asintió y entro junto a Temari al consultorio.

—Bien señorita Haruno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla el día de hoy?, se ha pinchado su dedo, vuelve a tener pintura en los oídos, los chicos hicieron que la correteara una jauría de perros —la mujer que hablo giro lentamente su cuerpo hacia las dos chicas dedicándoles una gran sonrisa.

Una alta y hermosa mujer se levanto del asiento donde estaba, sus delicados y ojos color miel hacían resaltar una gran belleza en su rostro, con unos labios resaltados y de gran belleza, su cabello estaba peinado en dos coletas bajas, de cejas delgadas y nariz fina. Su cuerpo realmente era una belleza, de grandes senos que resaltaba con la blusa de color gris que tenia puesta amarrada con un obi delgado de color azul y un pantalón largo del mismo color, unos hermosos tacones negros con un chaleco de color verde manga larga, camino hasta donde estaban las chicas abrazándolas.

—Tsunade-sama —dijo Temari abrazándola de la misma manera que Sakura.

—Madrina, ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que me digan madrina? —pregunto levantando una ceja, las dos chicas rieron por lo bajo y se dejaron de abrazar.

—Madrina, no vengo por nada de eso. Si no por una revisión general —dijo con una leve risa en sus labios.

— ¿Eh? —Tsunade levanto una ceja y Sakura trago seco, para luego suspirar y sentarse al igual que Temari y Tsunade, la rubia comenzó a ver un punto en la nada y la rubia cruzo sus brazos debajo de su barbilla —. Dime, Sakura-chan.

—Hace dos meses… que no me viene el periodo —Tsunade que yacía escribiendo en su computadora se detuvo drásticamente y miro a la pelirosa —. Y bueno, decidí por optarme a hacer una revisión general por si yo… —trago seco —estoy embarazada.

—Estas pruebas son con sangre, te sacare un poco y la mandare a revisión, pero por otra parte utiliza esto —dijo estirándole una prueba de embarazo casera, mientras cruzaba sus manos —, ¿hace cuanto fue tu ultima relación sexual, Sakura?

—La primera y la última —dijo con desgana Temari, Tsunade frunció el ceño y giro a ver a la pelirosa que mordió su labio.

— ¡Temari!, hace… creo que tres meses…

—Bueno, lo más probable es que solo sean atrasos, algunas adolecentes sufren de esto. Espero que ese no sea tu caso, Sakura-chan; pero cualquiera de las opciones lo más recomendable es guiarse por esto y por la prueba, te llamare a tu casa cuando esté listo para que vengas a recoger el examen.

— ¿Puede llamarme donde Temari-chan? —pregunto levantando una ceja, Tsunade la miro durante un rato y asintió.

—Sakura… ¿Cómo fue que?...

—Lo siento —dijo levantándose y abrazándola, mientras le sonreía levemente —. No me pregunte por eso, ¿de acuerdo? —Tsunade se quedo callada y le abrazo de la misma forma, Temari la abrazo saliendo de la sala dejando a una preocupada Tsunade —. Tema, gracias, vamos a tu casa.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**Llevo tiempo que no escribo un fic Sasusaku *-* se que debo algunas historias… pero es que bueno –rasca su nuca- la universidad la verdad me tiene realmente estresada y solo tengo pocas ideas sin concretar, pero se me ocurrió esta, con esta hermosa trama que simplemente no resistí en publicarla, tratare de actualizar los demás y seguir en pie con esta.**

**Espero que les guste. **

**KISS AND HUG**

**An.**


	2. ¡¿Madre a los dieciséis!

**II Telón.**

Disclaimer: Naruto es un manga ilustrado por el dios Masashi Kishimoto, te rogamos Kishimoto porque cumplas todas nuestras metas en crear un final digno y emocionante para Naruto (?) Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto excepto algunos que son creación propia.

Titulo: Aprendiendo a ser Padres.

Parejas Principales: Sasusaku (Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno)

Parejas Secundarias: Kibatema (Kiba Inuzuka and Temari No Sabaku); Naruhina (Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuga); Suikarin (Suigetsu Hozuki and Karin Uchiha); Shikaino (Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka); Gaasuko (Gaara No Sabaku and Ritsuko Okita); Itami (Itachi Uchiha and Izumi Kimura); Kakamaki (Kakashi Haruno and Tamaki Tsukamoto); NejiTen (Neji Hyuga and Tenten Jiang); Jimiko (Jian Jiang and Fumiko Saeki)

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( _**. . .**_ ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

**Pensamiento de los personajes**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Summary: La adolescencia es la etapa donde las hormonas están completamente alborotadas, intentas ir contra tus padres y llevarte por delante absolutamente todo. Sakura Haruno se cansa de vivir una vida cotidiana y monótona y decide acompañar a sus amigas a un bar, pero… conoce a Sasuke Uchiha y terminan por romper el tabú de los adolecentes; un embarazo no deseado.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"¡¿Madre a los dieciséis?!"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

**Casa Sabaku No**** || 7 de la noche.**

La puerta de la casa Sabaku No fue abierta y por ella entraron Sakura y Temari hablando unas incontables de cosas, cuando la luz de la sala fue encendida habían un grupo de chicos zapateando el suelo con los brazos cruzados como si fueran un grupo de madres hablando de sus hijos, las chicas los miraron durante un largo rato y luego se miraron ellas.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —le pregunto por lo bajo, Sakura a Temari.

— ¿Quién sabe?, —le contesto con otra pregunta — sabes perfectamente los desubicados que son…

— ¡Las estábamos esperando a las dos! ¡¿Dónde estaban?! —pregunto alterado Gaara, las dos se miraron y rascaron su nuca.

—Ya tranquilo, Gaara; todavía no se ha acabado la noche —dijo Shikamaru sin restarle importancia.

— ¡Ya no discutan! ¡Saben que nuestras flores están en el camino de la juventud! ¡Hay que animarlas en lo que hagan! ¡Vamos! —grito un chico con un gran mar de llamas en los ojos.

Dijo un chico con la mayor forma de conocerlo serian aquellas grandes y pobladas cejas de color negro, con un cabello del mismo color con un brillo blanco en la parte de adelante, en forma de choza, con unos ojos grandes y redondos de color negro y un cuerpo bastante formado, con vendas en las manos y en las piernas, vestía el mismo uniforme de todos con la diferencia de que debajo de este había un traje de látex de color verde.

— ¡Hay que correr con el poder de la juventud! —dijo levantándose animado.

—Olvídate de eso, Lee —una voz profunda lleno por completo la habitación —, ellas no quieren practicar contigo el poder de la juventud.

—Tan directo como siempre… Shino.

Shikamaru giro a ver a su amiga de cabellos castaños peinados hacia arriba completamente rebeldes y desafiando la gravedad, de unos ojos afilados de color negro que se notaban debajo de unas gafas delgadas oscuras que tenia, con el uniforme de todos, con la única diferencia es que encima de la camisa llevaba era un chaleco manga larga de color gris y no el amarillo, cruzado de piernas y mirando lejos.

—Lo que les falta es condimento.

Dijo un gordito sentado en el sofá comiendo algunas papas fritas, su cuerpo era realmente ancho y bastante grueso, de cara redonda y brazos grandes y firmes, su cabello era corto de color castaño completamente alborotado en el cabello y ojos entrecerrados de color negro, el chico tenia cejas delgadas y la nariz un poco rechoncha. Estaba masticando mientras hablaba y los chicos ni le prestaban atención, ya estaban acostumbrados a la mala educación de su amigo.

— ¿Condimento? —repitió por lo bajo Sakura, haciendo reír a Temari.

—Lo siento chicos, estábamos de compras para la cena —dijo la rubia levantando las manos de Sakura y las suyas mostrando todos los ingredientes para la cena.

—Si es por eso, las perdonamos —dijo Gaara sentándose mientras sacaba un libro —, pero eso no es todo… ¡Mañana tenemos una importante exposición y no hemos hecho nada!

Las chicas dejaron caer las compras que fueron agarradas rápidamente por Shino y Chouji mientras los demás miraban a las dos que estaban pálidas.

—Lo olvide… —susurraron al tiempo —. ¡Olvidamos la exposición de Ibiki-sensei! ¡Nos va a torturar! —gritaron las dos al tiempo y los otros dos comenzaron a reír.

—Bien, nosotros vamos leyendo mientras ustedes van haciendo la cena… haremos una división de todos los temas respecto al comportamiento humano. Shino y Chouji se dedicaran a hacer un cuerpo humano, Sakura y Temari irán haciendo el resumen de todo lo que Shika y yo vayamos leyendo… y Lee… tu serás el modelo de Shino y Chouji —los demás asintieron a lo que Gaara organizo mientras iban sacando los libros y en una gran cartelera Shino se dedicaba a visualizar a Lee y comenzar a dibujarlo mientras Chouji se dedicaba a hacer los grasones gruesos y las líneas donde se tenían que dividir los componentes.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué harán? —pregunto Shikamaru, las dos voltearon a verse y sonrieron.

— ¡Curry! —gritaron al tiempo tomándose de las manos, los chicos sonrieron divertidos y comenzaron a hacer su trabajo.

Las horas siguieron pasando y mientras leían Shikamaru y Gaara turnándose para seguir la corriente de la lectura Sakura y Temari estaban entretenidas en la cocina escuchando absolutamente todo lo que estaban diciendo, Lee era un perchero posando y cambiando de forma una tras otra vez, discutiendo con Shino y Chouji porque no se quedaba quieto, entre mas pasaba el tiempo, la comida estuvo preparada y todos comieron disfrutando de esta y jugando entre ellos, cuando terminaron, Gaara y Shikamaru se dedicaron a limpiar los platos sucios mientras los chicos terminaban el dibujo y las chicas la lectura.

—Bien, entonces nos dividiremos de la siguiente forma. Tenemos el desarrollo del ser humano, la conciencia, el factor importante en el comportamiento humano, el comportamiento social y los factores que afectan este comportamiento —seguía hablando la pelirosa cerrando los libros —. Yo entrare con una charla común de lo que es comportamiento humano y la terminare con esta misma charla —dijo cerrando sus ojos —. Tema que se aprendió mas el desarrollo del ser humano hablara de esto, dejaremos la conciencia a favor de Lee y el factor importante será de Chouji, por petición de Shino, él tendrá el comportamiento social, mientras que los factores serán divididos entre Shika y Gaa-chan, ¿de acuerdo? —pregunto cerrando sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Sí! —dijeron todos.

—Entonces, nos encargaremos de fotocopiar esto y entregarle a cada uno lo que le toca —dijo Sakura levantándose con los libros junto a Temari yéndose a la habitación de la casa donde tenían la fotocopiadora y todo los materiales de estudio que Kankuro les había comprado, dejando a los chicos en la sala.

Las dos entraron a un pequeño cuarto donde había un computador en una mesa grande de color marrón con un gran estante en la parte de arriba llena de libros, una pequeña ventana y algunas lámparas colgando, en la otra mesa había una laptop y una lámpara de mesa, con algunas sillas que rodaban en la parte de debajo de una de las mesas había una caja fuerte y un teléfono de fax, mientras que en la otra debajo había una fotocopiadora pequeña y un gran conjunto de libros en un gran estante.

—Cada vez que entro aquí, me encanta. Son tantos libros —dijo ampliando una gran sonrisa y dando vueltas para sentarse en la silla.

—Kankuro solo gasta dinero en esto —un suspiro salió de los labios de Temari —, debería preocuparse más por sus cosas, lo único bueno que ha comprado para él ha sido su laptop —dijo observándola y sentándose en una silla más pequeña comenzando a encender la maquina —, comienza a dictarme cada pedazo que le toca a cada uno, mientras los hagamos de esta forma será más entendido para todos —Sakura asintió comenzando a decirle.

—Temari… etto…

—Lo haremos mañana, ¿vale?; pronto te irás a casa y no quiero que tus padres se den cuenta —le dedico una sonrisa a la pelirosa y esta se la devolvió.

En la sala, tirados como si fuesen desempleados se encontraban los chicos con los ojos cerrados. La puerta de la entrada se abrió y por esta entro un hombre bastante alto de cuerpo blanquecino con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Chicos? —levanto una ceja con un deje de sorpresa al verlos a todos.

El hombre era alto de cuerpo bastante formado, su cabello era bastante rebelde de color castaño, con algunos brillos de color más claro, tenía una camisa manga larga de color blanca y un chaleco de color negro, con un pantalón del mismo oscuro. Sus ojos eran afilados de color verde, se notaban un poco de ojeras a su alrededor dándole un aura incluso más fino que cualquiera, de cejas gruesas pero delgadas y una sonrisa resplandeciente.

— ¿Kankuro-nii? —Dijo levantando una ceja Gaara sentándose en el mueble mirándolo con los ojos soñolientos —, pensé que hoy venias más tarde…

—Hubo un problema en la oficina, y salimos todos temprano —contesto con una pequeña sonrisa quitándose la chaqueta y la camisa la iba desabotonando —. ¿Dónde está mi princesita? —dijo con su voz en tono melosa, los demás hicieron mara cara escuchando ese tono de Kankuro cuando una manta amarrilla se le tiro encima al castaño.

— ¡Nii-san! —grito Temari en las piernas de su hermano, mientras restregaba su mejilla con la ajena, y los demás rodaban los ojos menos Sakura que salió con una sonrisa en sus labios divertida.

—Ya creo que con esto terminamos —dijo Shikamaru levantándose y caminando hasta donde Sakura —, mejor nos vamos ya es tarde —dijo estirándose y repartiendo los papeles según el titulo de cada uno mientras la rubia se levantaba abrazada de su hermano.

—Saku-chan~ —saludo el chico, Sakura le dedico una gran sonrisa y lo abrazo por la cintura.

—Kan-chan —le dijo suavemente, el chico le sonrió y desordeno su cabello caminando hasta la cocina para servirse su comida, mientras los chicos se quedaban en la sala.

—Yo llevo a Sakura —aviso Shikamaru, los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo.

—Yo voy con ellos, ya que vivo por donde Shikamaru —aviso Chouji, mientras la pelirosa abrazaba a Temari y a Gaara y se despedían moviendo su mano, con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Calles de Konoha**** || 11 de la noche.**

Las calles solitarias de Konoha estaban confortadas por muchas personas, pero entre todas ellas iban caminando tres chicos callados y mirando hacia adelante, con porte elegante y arrogante, vestían un hermoso y fino uniforme.

Eran un grupo de cinco chicos, el del centro era un chico alto de piel pálida, vestían el uniforme completamente rebelde, el chico portaba una camisa manga larga abierta los primeros botones dejando ver su pecho con una chaqueta de color negro y un pantalón del mismo color al igual que los zapatos, si cinturón era de color blanco y su cabello caía rebelde por su rostro.

Por otro lado, un rubio de sonrisa zorruna que iba a su lado derecho llevaba el mismo uniforme con la camisa abierta dejando ver un suéter de color negro y la chaqueta amarrada en su cintura con una sonrisa de lado arrogante.

Al otro lado del pelinegro iba el castaño con el cabello recogido hacia abajo con una baja coleta y el uniforme bastante arreglado, a diferencia de los otros dos tenía el uniforme amarrado e incluso la chaqueta que impedía ver el cinturón dejándolo ver arrogante y elegante.

Alado del rubio iba un chico alto de cabellos castaños realmente alborotados con dos marcas en su rostro de color rojo y dientes alargados, realmente su rostro era hermoso y su piel era un poco bronceada, tenía las manos en los bolsillos vistiendo el mismo uniforme con la diferencia de que tenía una musculosa blanca y se notaban sus músculos bien formados, sus ojos eran alargados parecidos a los de un felino, dándole un aura realmente rebelde.

Y alado del castaño iba un chico con un termo en la mano bebiendo de este, su cabello era celeste casi llegando a blanco con las puntas de color azul, sus dientes eran afilados como los de un tiburón y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios que hacia aquella referencia, sus ojos de un hermoso color lila casi llegando a un violeta realmente fino con un cuerpo musculoso y piel de color blanca, tan sencilla y suave. Vestía el mismo uniforme, con una musculosa azul que dejaba ver sus músculos y un conjunto de cinturones de color café en su pantalón que bajaban hasta sus rodillas, con los ojos cerrados mientras musitaba unas que otras maldiciones.

El pelinegro levanto la mirada cuando pasaron alado de un trió de chicos, los cuatro amigos del pelinegro hablaban alto alardeando de lo que querían hacer el fin de semana mientras Shikamaru y Chouji simplemente se dignaban a ignorarlos, por otra parte los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos de par en par al escuchar el nombre de uno de ellos…

— ¿Qué haremos esta noche?, Sasuke

Su rostro se había girado un poco viendo la espalda del hombre con el que se había acostado hace tres meses atrás, su labio había temblado al igual que sus manos, quería alcanzarlo y gritarle una centenares de cosas pero sinceramente no podría hacer eso. Mordió su labio y apretó sus puños caminando hacia adelante, por otra parte cuando la pelirosa giro el rostro el pelinegro giro el suyo chocando sus ojos con los de los amigos de la mujer pelirosa, pero este se dedico a observar el cabello de la Haruno durante un buen tiempo.

—**Rosa… ¿Dónde he visto ese color?** —pensó, giro de nuevo su vista hacia adelante y amplio una sonrisa —, vamos a algún bar.

Esa fue la última noche que ella lo vio, observo de lejos su espalda alejándose cada vez mas y mas, la última noche que dejo de ser niña. Antes de enterarse, que en la futura vida de la pelirosa y mucho en el futuro de aquel pelinegro, algo venia en el camino.

Si, a la semana ella se entero de su embarazo, la última vez que lo vio fue la primera vez que vio a dos de sus familiares; el levanto la mirada y ella lo sintió incluso más lejos, inconscientemente coloco una mano en su barriga y cerro sus ojos.

El siguió caminando pero se detuvo y volvió a girar el rostro tratando de buscar aquel punto rosa pero había desaparecido, inconscientemente coloco sus manos en sus labios y amplio una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella lo recordaba pero él la había olvidado. El mundo de dos adolecentes que tomaron rumbos distintos y situaciones distintas, estaban destinados a ser unidos por algo más grande que un simple compromiso.

Era un hijo.

**Hospital de Konoha**** || 3 de la tarde.**

La taza de café se resbala de las manos de la rubia y sus ojos se abren completamente, Shizune entro rápidamente a la oficina por aquella reacción viendo el rostro de sorpresa y terror de la rubia.

—Tsunade-sama… ¿está usted bien?... —pregunta Shizune con sorpresa al ver a la doctora en ese estado.

—Cancela todas mis citas Shizune, iré a la casa de Temari —dijo levantándose y tomando el sobre con sus manos mordiendo sus labios —. Por esa razón llego tan nerviosa hace una semana, Sakura —pensó Tsunade cerrando sus ojos y salió corriendo del consultorio quitándose su bata medica y pasando su tarjeta de identificación por la maquina.

— ¡Doctora Tsunade! ¡Espere! —la voz de un hombre la detuvo, la mujer giro a ver a un hombre que trataba de regular la respiración.

El hombre era alto y bastante hermoso, de cabello color azul claro y bastante largo amarrado en una alta coleta dándole un aura fino y bastante musculoso, con unos hermosos ojos azules, llevaba una bata medicinal y un tapabocas de color azul.

—Doctor Dan —dijo la rubia observándolo de reojo —, ¿necesita algo de mí?

—Doctora necesitamos que nos ayude con los pacientes, este lugar está bastante congestionado con respecto a los últimos accidentes de motociclistas en la ciudad —el hombre miro a la mujer que mordió su labio y giro su rostro.

—Doctor, deme una hora —el hombre levanto una ceja —, esto es realmente importante.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué puede ser más importante?

—Mi familia —dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta para pasar finalmente la tarjeta y salir disparada a su vehículo, el hombre cerró los ojos y se giro notando a la cantidad de pacientes.

**— ¿Tsunade tiene familia?** —pensó el peliazul con sorpresa.

**Casa de Sabaku no**** || 3 de la tarde.**

El objeto cayo de las manos de la Haruno y termino en el lavamanos del baño, la chica termino en el suelo completamente roja mirando en este la otra prueba de embarazo que había realizado, las dos marcaban dos líneas de un hermoso color rosa al igual que su cabello en la pantalla, las mejillas de la Haruno estaban completamente sonrojadas mientras su respiración se corto.

— ¿Sakura?, ¿estás bien? —la pelirosa no contestaba, la rubia estaba desesperada y la puerta de su habitación se abrió —. ¡¿Madrina?!

— ¿Dónde está Sakura? —la rubia señalo la puerta con la mirada y la rubia camino hasta está tocando lentamente —, Sakura-chan, ¿puedes salir?

—No quiero…

— ¿Qué?

—Yo… no quiero… ¡no quiero salir! —grito Sakura aferrándose más a sus piernas comenzando a aumentar el llanto, las dos mujeres se miraron con preocupación y siguieron tocando la puerta.

—Por favor amiga —Temari se sentó en el suelo al igual que Tsunade mientras seguían pegadas en la puerta tocando lentamente, escuchando los llantos de la pelirosa.

—Esto es tuyo, pequeña —dijo Tsunade pasándole el sobre debajo de la puerta, Sakura lo miro y lo tomo con sus manos temblando, lo abrió lentamente y sus ojos se clavaron en las palabras que estaban escritas, las dos rubias escucharon el llanto más marcado de la pelirosa.

— ¿Tsunade-sama? —La rubia mayor asintió a lo que estaba pensando Temari, esta chica frunció el ceño y miro hacia la puerta apretando sus manos — ¿Cuánto?... ¿Cuánto tiene?

—2 meses y 3 semanas —esta abrió los ojos como plato y golpeo la cabeza en la pared mientras comenzaba a llorar de la misma forma al igual que la chica dentro del baño, Tsunade paso su mano por la espalda de Temari y esta se aferro fuertemente a los brazos de la rubia.

—Fue mi culpa Tsunade… yo la deje sola, fue mi culpa —seguía llorando Temari, la rubia le estaba sobando la espalda a aquella niña que era como una hija, mientras esta seguía llorando en sus brazos —, yo… si no fuera porque yo los hubiera detenido… lo siento, Sakura lo siento… lo siento —seguía la rubia, la pelirosa del otro lado se dejo caer en el suelo luego de que la puerta fuera abierta por esta misma mirando a las dos rubias, con los ojos hinchados —. Lo siento…

— ¡Yo lo siento más! —grito Sakura aferrándose al abrazo, haciendo que las manos de Tsunade las abrazara a las dos, estas seguían llorando y aferrándose al cuerpo de la rubia que seguía sobando la cabeza de ambas.

—No preguntare… —dijo la rubia mayor, las jóvenes se quedaron calladas y comenzaron a escuchar a la rubia —, las coincidencias, las casualidades nada de eso existe. Solo existe lo inevitable y las cosas del destino; las cosas que suceden es por algo por esa razón mis niñas ustedes no son culpable de nada; fueron arrastradas al placer y la desdicha que se dejaron guiar, Sakura —la rubia toma las dos mejillas de la pelirosa y le sonríe dulcemente —, eres hermosa. No solo muestras belleza, si no que por dentro lo eres incluso más, eres fuerte y determinada; no aportare nada de esto, pero cualquier cosa que desees tratare de cumplirla. Temari, tu eres una niña hermosa y con una fuerza realmente positiva, siempre has ayudado a Sakura en todo lo que ella ha necesitado y siempre se han mantenido en esa cadena, solo te pido que dejes que Sakura decida esta vez que hacer con su vida, tú no eres culpable de nada. Nadie en este mundo es culpable.

—Tsunade-sama… —susurro Sakura, con las lágrimas en sus ojos lanzándose a llorar en los brazos de esta, la rubia la recibió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios abrazándola por la cintura mientras Temari secaba sus lágrimas.

—Sakura, te acompañare a decirle a tus padres —la pelirosa negó lentamente y la rubia la miro con una ceja levantada —, pero…

—Gracias, Tema. Pero es mejor que yo este sola cuando se lo diga; sabes como son y no sé como vayan a reaccionar, por favor —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cuídate, si te dicen algo —Tsunade trono sus dedos y amplio una sonrisa.

—Sí, gracias —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a las dos y abrazándolas, para sujetar con fuerza el sobre y cerrar sus ojos.

**Casa de los Haruno ****|| 5 de la tarde.**

Se encontraba Sakura sentada en la sala de su casa delante de sus dos padres que estaban esperando que su hija hablara, la pelirosa abrió la boca y la cerro de nuevo bajando la mirada y estirando un pequeño sobre en la mesa, la madre de la chica la tomo con sus manos y la abrió lentamente frunciendo el ceño; su padre se acerco a la mujer y también frunció el ceño.

—Sakura, ¿Qué significa esto? —pregunto el hombre con voz demandante.

—Lo… lo que está leyendo… Padre —contesto tartamudeando, el hombre se levanto de la mesa y su mano quedo clavada en el rostro de la pelirosa que término con los ojos abiertos y una mano marcada en su mejilla, la chica dirigió una mano temblorosa a su rostro notando como estaba palpitando de dolor.

— ¡¿Lo que estoy leyendo?! ¡Estoy leyendo es que estas embarazada! ¡¿Puedo saber quién es el desgraciado?! ¡Seguramente es un imbécil de esos con los que tú andas! ¡¿Cuál es el nombre?! ¡¿Sabaku No Gaara?! ¡Nara Shikamaru! ¡¿Rock Lee?! ¡Aburame Shino! ¡¿Akimichi Chouji?! ¡O el hermano mayor de esa amiga tuya! ¡¿Sabaku No Kankuro?!

— ¡Ninguno de ellos! ¡Y no son imbéciles! ¡Respeta a mis amigos así como yo tengo que respetar a los tuyos! —dijo golpeando la mesa donde estaban sentados y recibió otra cachetada de parte de su padre, la pelirosa se mordió su labio y se sentó en la mesa aguardando las ganas de llorar.

— ¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Qué eres una zorra que te acuestas con cualquiera que se aparece al frente?! ¡Pero qué clase de hija tengo yo! —dijo la mujer golpeando la mesa.

—Yo… —la pelirosa se mordió el labio y comenzó a contarles lo que había pasado aquella noche.

— ¿Borracha? Era de esperarse… —dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño y levantándose de la mesa —, ¿Cómo se llama ese sujeto?

—Uchiha… Sasuke —dijo Sakura tratando de recordar el nombre de aquel chico.

— ¿En qué escuela estudia? —su madre giro a verla y esta se mordió su lengua.

—École Privée de Konoha —susurro la pelirosa, sus padres se miraron y se fueron de la casa sin decir una palabra más, la pelirosa tembló lentamente y camino hasta el teléfono quedándose en el aire.

**_Estaré con Tsunade comprando algunas cosas, llámame en la noche, noche. _**Recordó las palabras de su mejor amiga y dejo caer el teléfono de nuevo a donde pertenecía, juntando sus piernas en su pecho y comenzando a llorar.

La pelirosa seguía en esa posición, pasada las 6 de la tarde se levanto colocándose a hacer la cena; lo más sencilla que podía. _Agemono_, fue el plato que decidió hacer aquella noche ya que había algunos que otros ingredientes en la casa con lo que le facilitaría la cena, se limpio las lágrimas y preparo la cena.

Decidió tomar un baño y colocarse su pijama en eso que esperaba a sus padres, preparo todos los platos y espero con paciencia y tranquilidad, con una mano en su mejilla por aquellos golpes.

—Ya regrese —se escucho en la puerta la voz de su hermano, ella salto por la sorpresa y aplaco aquella mirada de tristeza por una tranquila y dulce.

—Bienvenido de regreso, Ri-niisan —saludo lentamente.

—Monstruo —la saludo sentándose en la mesa y la observo durante unos largos momentos —, Sakura —ella levanto la vista y cerró los ojos mostrando una pequeña sonrisa —. ¿Por qué estas llorando? —la chica abrió sus ojos y mordió su lengua bajando la mirada, por otra parte su hermano camino hasta donde ella estaba tomándola de la mano —, Sakura.

—No estoy llorando… estas alucinando cosas —la silla de la sala se cayó y este camino con paso seguro hasta donde su hermana jalándola de la manga de la pijama y frunciendo el ceño —. Rikyu me lastimas —dijo quejándose.

— ¿Te lastimo? ¡¿Qué te paso en la cara?! ¡No me digas que te ha golpeado! —la chica abrió sus ojos y negó quitando su brazo con fuerza y apretando sus dientes —. ¡Sakura!

— ¡Fue Papá! —grito con todas sus fuerzas arrodillándose al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te levanto de nuevo la mano?! ¡Porque no me llamaste enseguida Sakura! ¡Ya estuvo bueno!

— ¡El lo hizo por una razón! ¡Tenía todo el derecho a golpearme!

— ¡Nada de lo que ese sujeto hace es razonable! ¡¿Por qué tendría que golpearte?! ¡Tú no haces nada que avergüence a nadie! ¡Más de lo que ellos hacen!

— ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Y de alguien que ni siquiera conozco! —el chico se detuvo y cerro su boca enseguida. Las lagrimas de su hermana comenzaron a caer con más deprisa sentado en el suelo arrodillando, llorando a grandes cantidades, Rikyu quedo realmente callado su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y se lanzo al suelo de rodillas delante de su hermana.

— ¿Embarazada? ¿Alguien que no conoces bien?... ¿Quién? ¡¿Quién fue Sakura?! —El chico la tomo de los hombros y miro sus ojos bastante hinchados y la abrazo con sobreprotección en sus brazos fuertes, la chica estaba aferrada a su camisa y lloraba con más energía —. ¿Mis padres donde están?

—Buscando a aquel chico… —susurro.

— ¿Quién fue Sakura? —pregunto de nuevo.

—No es necesario que lo sepas —la voz que resonó en toda la habitación hizo que los dos hermanos giraran a ver al dueño de esta voz —, tendrás el bebe, Sakura —los dos hermanos abrieron los ojos como plato al notar la voz que ordenaba algo a la chica que estaba en el suelo.

—Sí, y cuando eso pase iremos a presentarlo a su Padre, es malo que un hijo crezca sin sus padres —la voz de la mujer resonó de la misma forma en la sala, los que escucharon esto abrieron los ojos como plato al notar lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Mamá?... ¿Papá? —susurro suavemente la pelirosa, su madre camino hasta ellos y los levanto abrazándolos.

—Ustedes dos y su hermano mayor crecieron bajo nuestro seno familiar, no dejaremos que esta pequeña criatura sufra de esto —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, la mujer los sentó en la mesa y paso sus brazos por los hombros de los dos —, y también te prohíbo acercarte a ellos en lo que nazca tu sobrino, Rikyu queremos evitar escándalos antes de tiempo; después de todo la familia Uchiha es bastante reconocida en el mundo tanto por los grandes hoteles y restaurantes —la pelirosa suspiro y giro su rostro, el peliplateado joven levanto una ceja con lo que acababa de escuchar y su madre y su padre sonrieron.

— ¡A esto se le llama _Lucky_! —gritaron los dos tomándose de las manos, y bajándolas al tiempo, los dos hermanos lo observaron con atención y luego suspiraron.

—**Suponía que por algo dijeron eso… solo les interesa el dinero** —pensó la pelirosa bajando su mano hasta su estomago moviéndolo con lentitud.

—**Era de esperarse de este par de morosos…** —pensó con una gota de sudor el hermano mayor para meter su mano en la cocina ignorando el teatro de ambos —. **¿Uchiha?** **Tengo el apellido pero no el nombre, mi hermanita no me dirá y estos dos no me dejaran encargarme; supongo que esperare hasta que vayan y mi hermanita logre decirme el nombre**—pensó con diversión el hermano mayor —. **Esto le arrebatara las hormonas a Kakashi~**

La pelirosa giro a ver a su hermano y observo su sonrisa malvada, trago seco y decidió mirar hacia adelante tratando de olvidar lo que vio y concentrase en su comida que al igual que su hermano ignoraba el teatro de sus padres.

—Ya aparte una cita en la clínica, la doctora Yugito te hará la revisión de cómo está el bebe —dijo la mujer sentándose y cruzando sus piernas.

—Cancela la cita madre, esa es tu doctora… a mi me tiene que revisar Tsunade-sama —la mujer levanto la vista y frunció el ceño, su hija hizo lo mismo y la vio —, ella controlara mi embarazo; fue la que me hizo la prueba de sangre —le dijo señalando el sobre, la mujer frunció de nuevo el ceño y se levanto para tomar el teléfono y aventárselo a la pelirosa.

—Entonces haz tú eso, malagradecida —la chica bajo la mirada y lo coloco en sus piernas, para terminar de comer y levantarse para lavar sus platos y hacer lo que iba a hacer.

**Konoha****Public School**** || 8 de la mañana.**

— ¡¿Qué?! —desde temprano el grito de la rubia se escuchaba en toda la escuela.

Estaban en el salón de clases de la escuela, de un hermoso color kaki en las paredes y un largo tablero en la parte de delante de color verde con borde de color plateado, a sus lados había pequeños tableros de noticias, al igual que en la parte derecha del salón. La esa del docente y las sillas en orden, las ventanas permanecían abiertas al igual que las persianas y había muchos estudiantes dentro del lugar que observaron a Temari parpadeando un par de veces, aunque a decir verdad ya estaban acostumbrados.

Los chicos giraron a ver a Temari que estaba hecha una furia y Sakura reía levemente por aquellos alborotos de su amiga.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Rikyu acepto eso! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Es que no pueden ir más lejos! —Gritaba alterada la chica, mientras Sakura suspiraba y miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa nerviosa — ¡Es el colmo! ¡Sakura! ¡Primero aparece el bastardo ese! ¡Luego lo tuyo! ¡Ahora esto! ¡¿Y tus padres?! ¡Es que tu vida no puede ir peor!

—Oh vamos Temari, no es tan mala —le dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, sonrojada, Temari la vio y observo que agarraba su vientre maternalmente y se lanzo encima de ella abrazándola fuerte —, yo seré el Padre Sakura, no te preocupes —dijo determinada, sobándole lentamente la cabeza a la pelirosa.

— ¿Padre? —la voz de alguien estaba atrás de ellas, y era una de las chicas más populares y lindas de la escuela —. Sakura-chan, no me digas que… —automáticamente la castaña cubrió su boca y soltó un alarido de sorpresa —. ¡Estas embarazada! —Temari golpeo su frente y Sakura la miro con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa —. ¡Oh por dios! ¡Pero eso es genial!

—Tenten… —susurro Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una hermosa chica alta, de la misma estatura de Temari, con un cuerpo bastante bonito y muy popular en la escuela, su cabello siempre estaba peinado en dos chonguitos al estilo chino en su cabello con dos bolsas de flores dejando caer algunos flequillos ondulados en la parte de atrás y en la del frente varios más largos que le daban un aspecto tierno. Su piel era hermosa y un poco de color canela, mientras que su uniforme le quedaba justo a su cuerpo y su falda un poco corta, era la campeona de atletismo y tiro al arco.

—Y tenias que abrir la boca —de un momento a otro Sakura estaba rodeada de muchas chicas del aula de clases diciéndole un montón de cosas, mientras que Temari fulminaba a la castaña que estaba alado de su amiga diciéndole muchos consejos y su mente fantaseaba muchas cosas.

— ¿Sakura-chan qué? —dijo la maestra asombrada cuando entro por la puerta, todas giraron a ver la tutora y le dijeron lo que estaba pasando y la mujer no se lo podría creer —. ¡Oh por Dios!

La mujer era realmente alta y hermosa, su rostro era fileño y un poco alargado, de unos grandes y hermosos ojos color lila, brillantes casi violetas. Con su cabello corto hasta sus hombros y una sonrisa resplandeciente, la mujer realmente era hermosa, con unos grandes senos y un cuerpo realmente delgado de infarto, vestía con una camisa manga larga de color blanca con una chaqueta de color rojo arriba y una falda hasta sus rodillas de color rojo con unas largas medias veladas.

—Eso no puede ser posible —dijo golpeando la mesa de la pelirosa mientras se deslizaba por el suelo —, yo ni siquiera… tengo novio —todas miraron a la maestra con una gota de sudor, y giraron el rostro como ignorando que escucharon aquello.

—Oh vamos, Nana-chan —dijo Sakura haciéndole cariños en la cabeza, la docente levanto su vista y abrazo a la pelirosa que la recibió con una sonrisa y las demás seguían hablando entre ellas, mientras Temari discutía con Tenten por haber dicho eso casi gritando, o mejor dicho solo le faltaba el micrófono.

— ¿Quién es el padre, Sakura? —preguntaron todas, la chica quedo helada con aquella pregunta y bajo la mirada, la docente levanto una ceja y abrió sus ojos y giro a ver a Temari que estaba callada con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Sakura-chan? —Menciono lentamente el nombre de la pelirosa, la castaña la observo con cautela y luego rio levemente —, esos datos no son necesario. No sean fisgonas chicas —dijo regañándolas Tenten, la rubia la miro y le agradeció con la mirada y esta sonrió levemente, mientras la profesora sujetaba fuertemente las manos de la chica que seguía mirando al suelo.

**Por otro lado… **

Se encontraban algunos chicos reunidos mientras discutían lo que acabaron de escuchar. Uno de ellos era alto de cabello un poco largo de color rubio con varios flequillos en todas las direcciones, de ojos grandes de color oscuro y una sonrisa realmente hermosa, a su lado estaba un chico con apariencia femenina de cabello negro largo con varios flequillos de color rosa en su rostro y ojos marrones grandes. A su otro lado un chico alto de cabellos rebeldes de color negro y ojos del mismo color, con piel un poco bronceada por el sol.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando —dijo C bastante asombrado de lo que estaba oyendo de las chicas.

—Oh vamos, seguramente es invento de Tenten, sabes que hace cualquier cosa para llamar la atención —dijo el chico de aspecto femenino con una mano en su mejilla.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Pero Benten, recuerda que están hablando con Sakura-chan.

—Oh vamos Inari, es imposible de todos los imposibles que nuestra estrella del salón este embarazada —dijo el rubio completamente abierto con aquello cruzado sus piernas.

— ¿Embarazada? —la voz de un chico resonó entre esos tres, ellos levantaron la mirada viendo a Lee, Shino, Gaara, Shikamaru y Chouji que entraron al salón con varias bandejas y Gaara tenía en su mano una pecera.

—Si~ —dijo cantarín Benten, los dos le dedicaron una mirada de silencio pero este no les hizo caso —. ¿Acaso no sabían? Sakura está embarazada, acaban de decirlo, todas las chicas están hablando de eso…

Antes de que el chico hubiera terminado de hablar, la pecera cayo completamente al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos, todo el salón quedo en silencio y todas giraron rápidamente su vista hacia atrás notando a Gaara y a los demás chicos helados con lo que habían escuchado.

**Chicos… ¡mierda!** —pensó Temari alarmada al ver el rostro de su hermano crisparse de odio.

Gaara camino con seguridad por los vidrios rotos, la maestra no sabía que hacer, la mirada que dedicaba Gaara dejaba a todos helados, nadie se atrevía a oponerse a ella, era frustrante como si alguien era superior a otros, por otra parte los demás trataban de juntar cables con el asunto, especialmente Shikamaru.

—Gaara —dijo Temari colocándose delante de él, antes de que llegara a su mejor amiga, el chico bajo la mirada topándose con la mirada decidida de su hermana.

—Quítate Temari, que no voy a hablar contigo —ordeno el pelirrojo.

—No me voy a quitar hasta que te tranquilices, Gaara —desafío la rubia.

— ¡He dicho que te quietes! —grito Gaara, los demás abrieron los ojos al notar la ira en la voz del pelirrojo, y sus ojos como crispaban de odio, la mujer mayor cubrió sus labios y se digno a decir algo pero fue detenida por una mano.

—Temari, hasta a un lado, por favor —le dijo suavemente Sakura, la rubia hizo caso y dejo de observar a su hermano para ver a su mejor amiga que sostuvo lentamente la mano del pelirrojo, este la miro a ella pero todo el odio había desaparecido, convirtiéndose en una mirada más suave y tranquila —. Gaa-chan… —susurro.

—Nanami, me voy a la azotea con Sakura, lamento romper la pecera de ese estúpido pez —dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo con la pelirosa.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Gaara! —dijo la profesora asomándose por la puerta y lanzando un suspiro.

— ¡Gaara-sama actúa como un verdadero hermano! —gritaron las chicas al tiempo, los demás chicos –_excepto los chicos de nuestras chicas_- rodaron los ojos.

—Eso en cierta parte es verdad —dijo Tenten con una pequeña sonrisa caminando hasta donde estaba su profesora —, en cierta parte Gaara quiere nuestra Sakura-chan como una hermanita, mas sin embargo no de todo es cierto.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta? —pregunto Temari, la castaña asintió y miro hacia afuera.

—Ha de ser un golpe duro —susurro Tenten mirando hacia la nada, la profesora asintió y los demás quedaron con varios símbolos de interrogación en la cabeza.

—Temari, explícame esto inmediatamente —ordeno Shikamaru dejando lo que tenía en las manos en la mesa tomando la mano de la rubia —. ¡¿Por qué nos ocultaron algo así?!

—Lo siento… fue la decisión de Sakura —dijo girando su rostro hacia un lado evitando la mirada del pelinegro.

— ¡¿La decisión de Sakura?! ¡Por favor!

— ¡Si ella les iba a decir algo iban a reaccionar de esta manera! ¡No seas tan torpe! ¡Shikamaru Nara! ¡Ella no quería lastimarlos! ¡Y mucho menos lastimar a Gaara!

— ¡¿Entonces porque salió embarazada?! —la mano de Temari quedo en el rostro del pelinegro que tenía los ojos abiertos como plato al igual que todos en el aura de clases.

—Ella no quería… no quería —dijo con las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, Temari se agacho comenzando a llorar y Tenten la abrazo por la espalda fulminando con la mirada al Nara que quedo realmente asombrado por el comportamiento de Temari.

—Tema… yo…

—Calla, entiendo —susurro lentamente, los demás chicos estaba prestando atención y Temari trago seco —les contare… lo que paso realmente…

**En la azotea. **

Sakura estaba delante de Gaara que el había golpeado la pared donde estaba la pelirosa, haciendo que su rostro quedara completamente pegado en la pared mientras estaba bastante cerca de la pelirosa que tenía la vista hacia la nada. El pelirrojo miro a su amiga y se dedico a observarla a esos grandes ojos jade que le encantaban, el chico mordió su labio y bajo la mirada mientras Sakura no sabía que decir.

—Sakura… ¿Cómo?... no… ¿Por qué? —preguntaba el pelirrojo sin ni siquiera saber que decir a esas palabras…

—Gaa-chan… —la pelirosa mordió su labio —, ¿me vas a escuchar hasta el final? —el pelirrojo asintió, este se sentó de rodillas delante de la pelirosa y ella rodo hacia el suelo, con una pequeña sonrisa, colocando sus manos en las mejillas ajenas.

La pelirosa comenzó a contarle desde el principio, lo cansada que estaba ese día sus sentimientos y luego comenzó a decirle lo de la idea de su hermana y al final termino por contarle sobre tres chicos de aquella escuela, lo que paso ese día y lo que recordaba de esa noche, también lo que paso esa mañana y luego lo que había pasado la semana pasada y el día anterior, absolutamente todo, desde la decisión de sus padres y el enojo de su hermano.

—Y tú… ¿Qué has decidido? ¿Lo quieres tener? —la pelirosa bajo la mirada y coloco una mano en su vientre.

—Tú más que nadie debes saber que es imposible para mi matar a alguien… —Gaara la miro durante un rato y cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por el viento —, la verdad no estoy segura de lo que venga en el futuro; mas sin embargo, voy a ser lo posible por salir adelante, no ha nacido… y creo que ya lo amo —Gaara se asombro y sonrió levemente colocando tiernamente su mano en el estomago de ella, Sakura se asombro y sintió los labios ajenos sobre los suyos.

—Sakura… yo… —el pelirrojo miro a la pelirosa sonrojada y acerco de nuevo sus labios a los suyos, moviéndolos lentamente como si fuera lo que más quería en ese mundo. La pelirosa dejo que sus manos se deslizaran en el suelo y su corazón latía rápidamente.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Gaara! —los dos se separaron rápidamente y la puerta de la azotea fue azotada exactamente por un hombre alto, los dos giraron su cuerpo viendo la figura de alguien realmente demandante, la pelirosa lo miro con una gran gota de sudor, y Gaara lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¡Gai-sensei! —grito la pelirosa asombrada.

— ¡Han hecho llorar a Nanami-sensei! ¡¿Cómo pretenden pagar esto?! ¡Con el poder de la juventud! ¡Regresen a sus salones! —los dos se miraron durante un rato y luego suspiraron —. ¡Que esperan! ¡Mis frijoles rojos!

— ¿Frijoles rojos?

— ¿Es que hay frijoles de otro color?

—Si hay muchos… pero creo que con frijoles rojos se refiere a otra cosa…

— ¡Exacto! ¡El rojo es pasión! ¡Los frijoles rojos son deliciosos! ¡En otras palabras ustedes tienen un largo camino por recorrer!

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo con usted! ¡Gai-sensei!

— ¡Lee! —gritaron Gaara y Sakura al verlo también ahí.

— ¡Así se habla Lee! ¡Vamos a bañarnos en la fuente de la juventud!

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Fuente de la juventud?

—Es que no han aprendido a ignorar a Gai-sensei cuando esta con Lee —pregunto Shikamaru subiendo con las manos en los bolsillos mientras estos dos fantaseaban —, Sakura ¿Estás bien? —la pelirosa asintió, y el pelinegro giro a ver al pelirrojo que giro su rostro sonrojado —. Regresemos al salón de clases, todos te esperan ahí —la pelirosa asintió y comenzó a caminar seguida de Shikamaru y Gaara.

— ¿Tú fuiste el de la idea de llamar a Gai-sensei? —pregunto Gaara mirando al pelinegro que observaba hacia adelante donde su amiga estaban riendo por el teatro de Lee y Gai.

—Gai-sensei, Nana, y los demás profesores siempre nos han apoyado desde que estamos en este lugar… Sakura es una niña muy querida por todos y ha sido realmente un shock lo que he escuchado, más sin embargo, es mejor verla feliz que con esa expresión que tenía hace meses —Gaara giro a ver al chico que tenía sus manos apretadas fuertemente.

— ¿Quieres ir a golpear al imbécil? —lo giro a ver con lo dicho y este asintió —, mas sin embargo, Shika, si hiciéramos eso Sakura nunca nos perdonaría; ella ni siquiera ha levantado una mano a ese sujeto para que nosotros hagamos algo, cuando me estuvo contando aquella historia realmente en su interior no lo odiaba, pero tampoco tenía afecto por él; entiendo perfectamente que ella haya aceptado tener relaciones cuando estaba en esa circunstancia, pero no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, estaba borracha, ebria… fue una maldita violación por parte de ese sujeto —el puño cerrado de Gaara golpeo la pared y entrecerró su mirada —, lo odio.

—Yo también lo odio, Uchiha Sasuke… estuviste cavando tu propia tumba… —Shikamaru mordió su labio y abrió sus ojos ampliando una sonrisa —, ¿Quieres ir a romper algunos labios? Conozco un buen lugar para quitarnos esto de encima —Gaara giro a verlo y asintió.

—Sí, tal vez aguantemos hasta que las cosas estén avanzando más.

Esa noche ellos llegaron a destrozar por completo un área donde se practicaba boxeo, en las calles bajas de Konoha toda la noche golpearon completamente tanto un saco de arena como los retadores que se atrevían a hablar con ellos, Shikamaru, Gaara , Lee y Shino descartaron todo su odio en sus contrincantes, mientras Chouji los observaban desde lejos.

Esa misma tarde Sakura visito el hospital y Tsunade comenzó con su tratamiento de embarazo, haciendo más feliz a la pelirosa. La rubia la acompaño y su madre espero fuera del consultorio recibiendo solamente las palabras de la mujer por medio de lo alto que hablaba dentro de la sala.

Por otro lado, el padre del bebe seguía su vida normal, salidas y con sus amigos disfrutando de la juventud.

Para la vida de algunos las cosas habían cambiado, Sakura vivía su vida a todo dar con su hijo creciendo desde el fondo de su ser, entre mas pasaba el tiempo los chicos se iban desesperando pero poco a poco perdieron el interés en aquel sujeto cuando la pelirosa comenzó a desarrollar más su barriga, todos en la escuela estaban consientes de lo que pasaba y cada vez que la veían era como una maravilla para ellos.

Poco a poco, Sakura fue abandonando la escuela por órdenes de sus padres, pero eso no impedía que los fuera a visitar de vez en cuando, los profesores siempre la recibían con los brazos abiertos, y con ellos siete meses pasaron.

— ¡Esta gigante! —decía asombrada Tenten mientras estaban de pie del asiento de la pelirosa observando la barriga de la chica mientras reían entre ellas.

Sakura estaba un poco más alta, pero sobre todo había partes de ella que habían crecido bastante como sus senos y su trasero. Vestía un sencillo vestido mas debajo de las rodillas de color rojo de manga corta, los bordes de las mangas y de las partes del pecho eran de un rojo más oscuro y una línea realmente gruesa en estas. Tenía una chaqueta sin mangas, corta, que se amarraba en los senos y el cabello largo regado por su rostro en la parte de los flequillos y cortadas en algunas capas.

—Y ya… ¿decidiste el nombre, Sakura-chan? —pregunto la maestra, levantando su vista a la pelirosa que les dedico una gran sonrisa y asintió.

—Nozomi —susurro lentamente, las chicas abrieron sus ojos y gritaron de emoción, mientras Temari rodaba los ojos por lo chillonas que eran todas.

— ¿Nozomi-chan?, es un lindo nombre —Sakura asintió y su maestra se levanto lentamente —, puedo preguntar el motivo.

—Nozomi significa esperanza, pero también significa deseo. Desde que esta pequeña comenzó a crecer dentro de mi he pensado y deseado tenerla entre mis brazos, mis padres dicen que la esperanza viene con ella, pero yo pienso que es más que eso.

— ¿Lo pensaste mucho?, eh —la chica negó y su maestra se asombro.

—Soñé con su nombre, Nozomi… por esa razón ella se llamara así —dice colocando lentamente su mano en el estomago y sonríe dulcemente.

— ¡Bien! ¡Hay que planear la fiesta!

— ¡¿Fiesta?! —dijo Sakura asombrada por las palabras de Tenten y todos soltaron una carcajada.

—Por supuesto, será aquí en la escuela, como presidenta del consejo estudiantil me encargare de todo —dijo con corazones en los ojos, todos la miraron y esta se arrodillo delante de Sakura —. ¡Deja que el Baby Shower de Nozomi sea planeado por mí!

— ¡Claro que no! —dijo rápidamente Temari señalándola, todas miraron a las dos y suspiraron, venia lo de siempre, Sakura rio divertida —, ¡si tu eres la que organiza la fiesta será un infierno!

— ¡¿Por qué dices eso Tema-chan?!

— ¡¿A quién llamas Tema-chan?! ¡Ten!

—Se han hecho buenas amigas —dijo Sakura sonriendo al verlas, las demás miraron a Sakura y asintieron como si esta estuviera realmente loca con lo que estaba diciendo.

—Nozomi es un lindo nombre —dijo Gaara colocando una caja de chocolates en la mesa de Sakura, esta la miro con estrellitas en sus ojos y comenzó a comerlas gustosa. El la miro con una pequeña sonrisa y se quedo observándola, los demás los dejaron solos y se fueron a seguir con sus comidas mientras Tenten y Temari seguían discutiendo—, ¿estás comiendo bien en tu casa? —la chica asintió.

—Es extraño, están consintiéndome de mas e incluso me están consintiendo con todos mis antojos, soy un poco extraña… usualmente quiero comer café con yogurt —Gaara hizo mala cara y suspiro, ella rio un poco y rodo una silla para sentarse a su lado.

—Realmente no me sorprende —dijo riendo —, ¿Qué otros antojos has tenido?

—Quiero Sardina con chocolate —Gaara soltó todo el líquido que tenía en la boca y giro a ver a la pelirosa que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Sardina?... ¿con chocolate?

—Sí, he tenido muchos antojos pero mis padres solo me complacen los más sencillos.

—No querrás chocolates con forma de sardina —Sakura negó y Gaara soltó un suspiro escuchando a su amiga y sus antojos —, que te parece esto. Personalmente te vamos a hacer una fiesta para Nozomi y haremos una comida entre todos, dime la lista de antojos que quieres y lo preparare con Shika, ¿Qué te parece? —la pelirosa asintió emocionada.

— ¡Esta bien! —Dijo animada sacando una libreta y comenzando a escribir, pasaban los minutos y Gaara estaba comiendo tranquilamente mirando a su amiga que se veía realmente hermosa, su piel estaba mas pálida y sus ojos a pesar de estar levemente marcados le hacían ver hermosa — ¡Gaa-chan!, ten —Gaara tomo la libreta y una gran gota de sudor salió de esta al leer lo que estaba escrito.

_Cosas que se le antojan a Nozomi-chan y a mi _

_Primero que todo son antojos para la bebe no para mí, no pienses que me gustan estas cosas raras, así que espero que me las hagas y me las comeré con gusto _

_Nozomi-chan las espera. _

_Aguacate con panela, quiero salchichas bañadas en gaseosa lo más probable es que sea Coca-Cola cuando las estés fritando y luego les eches caramelo. Tomates con mucho, mucho caramelo y chocolate, mango con chocolate, mango con caramelo, quiero mis sardinas con chocolate, chocolate derretido en mi arroz, si vas a hacer algo para picar como unas empanaditas con chocolate, también quiero el relleno de mi café con yogurt y que tenga chocolate, mejor dicho quiero chocolate en todo lo que hagas. _

Gaara dejo caer el papel al suelo y golpeo con su cabeza la mesa mientras se hundía en la silla, Sakura lo miro parpadeando un par de veces inocente como si no supiera que es lo que había escrito.

—Bien… comprare una porción de chocolate de esas de las bolsas de pastillas —susurro, Sakura alzo las manos emocionadas y tomo el papel para meterlo de nuevo en su bolso.

**Que gustos más raros** —pensó, pero luego levanto la mirada y quedo embobado con la sonrisa que le dedicaba su querida y amada amiga.

— ¡Gaara-chan! —La voz de Tenten entro por sus oídos mientras la volteaba a ver y levantaba una ceja —, tenemos que planear absolutamente todo —este asintió, usualmente iba más a su casa y andaba siempre con Temari de arriba para abajo, si no fuera por el grito de esa chica no se hubieran enterado de lo de Sakura hasta más adelante.

Las clases terminaron tranquilamente e iban las tres caminando por las calles, Sakura iba en el medio mientras que a sus lados iba Temari con una sonrisa y Tenten con una mueca de diversión en sus labios.

— ¿Estás segura, Ten? —pregunto de nuevo Sakura.

—Por supuesto, yo hare tu vestido para la fiesta de la bebe, así que no te preocupes —le comento con una sonrisa de lado.

—Pensé que tenias trabajo hoy también —dijo Temari bajando la mirada con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

—Sí, pero esta vez son algunas fotos en la casa —dijo tranquila con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Fotos? ¡Wow! ¡Eres modelo Ten! —La chica asintió divertida y las tres seguían caminando —, me lo esperaba de ti —susurro con una gran sonrisa.

—No es para tanto —dijo restándole importancia.

—Eso es cierto, solo es Tenten la que se toma las fotos, incluso tu Sakura-chan saldrías re divina —dijo Temari con estrellas en los ojos, Tenten asintió dándole la razón y las dos tomaron sus manos y comenzaron a levantarlas al cielo, Sakura soltó una risa y las miro.

—Entonces… ¿Eres una ídolo? —pregunto Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Algo así, usualmente muchas personas me ven en las revistas y en los programas de televisión, pero si hablamos de Konoha hay muchas familias con más importancia que una simple modelo —le comento con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Pero es realmente interesante que seas una gran modelo, en otras palabras vives en una gran casa, ¿Cierto?

—No, en un apartamento —dijo llegando a un gran edificio, las dos levantaron la vista y sus ojos se salieron de orbita al ver semejante belleza, las tres entraron al lugar y subieron por el ascensor esperando llegar al último piso.

Al entrar abrieron los ojos realmente grandes al notar la gran y espaciosa sala, donde había un conjunto de varios muebles de color blanco con cojines blancos con negro, había una mesa de madera pequeña en el centro y un sofá pequeño delante de esta, con una mesa y varios adornos a los alrededores dos grandes lámparas en la parte de arriba y las ventanas dejaban ver por completo la ciudad.

—Ten… ¿vives aquí?

—Aja, pasen —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras las dos entraban en la casa y se iban a tomar asiento con la castaña que les dedico una sonrisa —, vivo con mi nana, mis padres viven en china como sabrán.

**Era de esperarse de Tenten Jiang** —pensó Temari mirándola con una sonrisa de lado.

—Tenten-sama, ha llegado temprano —las tres chicas dirigieron la mirada a la mujer adulta que se asomo entre la puerta de la cocina y la sala.

Era una hermosa mujer ya adulta, a pesar de que se notaran algunas arrugas en su rostro y cuello no le dejaban de quitar la belleza que tenía, de cejas delgadas de un hermoso color plateado al igual que su corto cabello, tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente y sus ojos eran de color azul bastante grandes con una hermosa mirada.

—Xia —dijo alegremente mientras se giraba y sonreía —chicas, ella es Xia Nien, mi nana, Xia ellas son Haruno Sakura y Sabaku no Temari, mis amigas —la mujer se sorprendió con esa palabra y camino hasta ellas saludándolas con una reverencia, Temari se levanto e hizo lo mismo mientras que nuestra pelirosa con la ayuda de la rubia se levanto e hizo una pequeña reverencia, la mujer se asombro al ver el estado de la chica, pero igual no dejo de sonreír dulcemente.

—Oe Tenten te he dicho que dejaras de llamarme amiga—dijo Temari colocando sus manos en la cadera.

—Pero la otra vez que alejaste a esos chicos de ultimo año fueron claras tus palabras "Hey ustedes bastardos, aléjense de mi amiga" y ellos huyeron como chicas diciendo "¡Es Sabaku no Temari!"

—Eso fue porque si decía que se alejaran de la presidenta iban a montármela como la guardiana tuya—dijo señalándola —, no somos amigas Ten.

—Si es así Tema, entonces solo soy amiga de Sakura-chan y Nozomi-chan

— ¡Claro que no yo conozco a Sakura mas años que tú!

—Entonces solo tengo que vivir más aventuras con Sakura para ser mejor amiga que tu —las dos comenzaron a discutir y la nana de la castaña se asombro por lo bien que se llevaban esas tres, la del medio las tranquilizaba y estas se dignaban a reírse de lo que hacían.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo de té? —pregunto la mujer agachándose para mirar a las chicas, Tenten sonrió y asintió.

—Y unas galletitas, por favor —dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

—Si no le molesta con chocolate derretido encima —dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa, sus dos amigas la miraron pero no comentaron nada, esa mujer era adicta al chocolate.

—Bien, Sakura-chan vamos a tomarte las posibles medidas para tu gran traje de la fiesta —dijo Tenten sacando un metro de quien sabe donde —. Así, Nozomi-chan se vea hermosa —dijo con muchas estrellas a su alrededor.

—Claro —le contesto con una sonrisa.

—Señorita Tenten, las fotos de la última entrega ya salieron, el equipo quiere que le eche un equipo para poder publicarlas —la mujer las tomo con sus manos y se sentaron las tres para verlas.

Sakura y Temari abrieron su boca de par en par al ver las hermosas fotos. Con los bikini de Tenten que eran realmente hermosos, uno de ellos era un intento de bikini, de color rosa con rojo, dejando ver la gran parte de sus senos con solo tapando sus pezones, al igual que en la parte de abajo, dejando ver el hermoso cuerpo de la castaña. El otro era un hermoso traje de guerrera de color amarillo ceñido a su cuerpo, con unos altos tacones de color rojo que combinaban con el escudo y la espada que cargaba.

— ¡Sales hermosa en todas! ¡Ten! —dijo asombrada Sakura, la castaña rio un poco y fue señalando las fotos con un marcador rojo con la ayuda de Temari y Sakura.

Y así se fueron acabando los meses, la fiesta de Nozomi fue organizada por la modelo china Tenten y en toda la fiesta felizmente Sakura acepto todo tipo de regalos que eran bien recibidos para la pelirosa, con felicidad Nozomi iba llegando al mundo, tíos sin ser de sangre, tíos con sangre, muchos padres tenia la pequeña Nozomi en camino, pero algo que le molestaba a la madre de la bebe era la realidad de la situación, ¿Qué hará Uchiha Sasuke cuando se entere de que tiene un hijo?

Sus padres van detrás del dinero de los Uchiha, pero lo que quiera la pelirosa es que el acepte a su hijo con los brazos abiertos, aunque ella sea su madre.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno… acá esta el otro capítulo *-* tengo adelantado algunos que me he dedicado a escribir, he cambiado algunas parejas y metiendo nuevos personajes por lo que va avanzando el fin, Tenten y Neji harán una pareja como verán en la edición y habrá una nueva pareja como el hermano de Tenten *-* espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**


End file.
